My Own Heritage
by Aislin Finn
Summary: Welestra and Siri take a trip to New Zealand only to end up in Middle Earth, and discover there's more to them than either had ever guessed. Due to various reasons, this story won't likely be continued.
1. Passing Through

Disclaimer: We don't own a single thing that belongs to Tolkien, so please don't sue us; it's pointless as you would only be depriving us of the essential basics of living. The only things we own are Welestra and Sirithwingwen.  
  
A/N(Pennlachwen): I've never been to New Zealand, so I don't actually know the landscape aside from what I've seen in the movie, so if I screw something up I'm sorry.  
  
Chapter One - Passing Through  
  
After months of planning, Siri and Welestra were finally going to take a vacation and meet for the first time. The girls decided on rugged New Zealand, knowing that its mountains and forests would provide the exact outdoor challenge they were looking for. They met at the airport in Wellington, and Siri drove them to the hotel they were staying in that was closest to the areas they would be hiking in, being the only one to brave driving on the opposite side of the road. It was approximately six o'clock in the evening New Zealand time when they arrived, so the both of them went out to a pub for a meal and drink, then spent the rest of the night planning the next day's activities.  
  
The first day went off without a hitch. The weather was beautiful and the conditions were perfect for a hike through the forested area they were closest to, so at sunrise they left the hotel with their backpacks and set out for whatever adventures awaited them.  
  
Spring in New Zealand was like stepping into another world. The woods were completely alive with sound and activity, almost if the trees themselves were contributing. Songs of birds neither of them had heard in their lives wafted through the branches above them, ground animals ran to and fro, springs and rivers pulsated with life. The irregular path they were walking on had many twists and turns, but did not have any paths that lead off it; it was almost as if the wood was leading them somewhere. Siri and Welestra stopped for lunch in a clearing about ten feet from the path, sitting amongst shafts of sunlight and songbirds flying through them overhead. Welestra glanced about herself.  
  
"Hey Siri," she began casually. "Did you notice anything, different, in this wood?"  
  
Siri wrinkled her brow. "What do you mean?"  
  
Welestra turned to her friend. "Well, take the path for example. There were no other paths leading off of it somewhere; it was just that one. Don't you think that odd?"  
  
"No," Siri answered. "The undergrowth probably just grew over any paths that did exist."  
  
"But usually you can at least TELL there was a path there once. There were no indications of any other paths other than the one we were on." Welestra pressed, still unsettled.  
  
"So? Maybe no one goes off the main path," Siri replied, sounding slightly irritated.  
  
"Siri you can't tell me people wouldn't find other paths in a wood of this magnitude," Welestra tried to reason. "I've seen more paths in smaller woods."  
  
"Les I wouldn't worry about it. Just enjoy the scenery; that's what we're here for," Siri shrugged.  
  
Welestra rolled her sapphire blue eyes at Siri and shook her head. "Don't be so unimaginative...besides the path is part of the scenery." she retorted triumphantly.  
  
Siri made a impish face at her from beneath her mass of silver hair and chuckled softly. "Lestra! I am not being unimaginative! Just realistic! It's a path....so what if there aren't any others? There is a logical reason for it!" She chuckled again and tugged angrily with her hair, struggling to get it into a neat bun.  
  
Welestra shot her a look as she handed her a hair tie. "You...logical...well THAT'S a first!"  
  
Siri took the black band and finally got her silver hair situated and snorted. "Hey...I may have pointy ears....but maybe I'm not a elf, I could be a Vulcan like off of Star Trek!" She put on her best serious face and glowered at Welestra as they began to eat. "That is illogical Lestra..." she giggled and stuck her tongue out.  
  
Welestra popped a bit of cheese in her mouth and feigned shock. "Hey! We are Tolkien experts! Not Star Trek experts! Get it right!"  
  
Siri threw a piece of lettuce from he salad at Welestra and smiled impishly. "I know, I know, it just comes from living in a family full of science fiction freaks; I SWEAR I am adopted. Besides, I am the only one in the whole family with these pointy ears!" She pointed at her ears for emphasis and nodded.  
  
Welestra glanced around, her hair, such a deep blue it seemed black falling to obscure her vision. She swatted it away and then turned back to Siri. "Well elf or no elves...I still think these woods are strange!"  
  
Siri raised a pale, slender hand and gestured at the woods around them, glancing around herself with her amethyst eyes. "Oh come on...there really isn't anything weird abou-" She trailed off in mid-sentence, her eyes focusing in on something to Welestra's left.  
  
"What?" Welestra quirked a brow and turned her head to see what her good friend was gazing so intently at.  
  
"That." Siri pointed a finger at the object that had struck her interest.  
  
"WHAT?" Welestra asked impatiently, her sapphire eyes following Siri's finger. "All I see is a plant."  
  
"Exactly! I'm talking about the plant!" Siri quirked a thin, platinum brow of her own and stood up, brushing her hands on her jeans as she walked over towards it. "No...it couldn't possible be..." she muttered to herself as she carefully inspected the plant, almost afraid to touch it.  
  
"WHAT?" Welestra insisted, becoming impatient. "I can barely see it from here!"  
  
"Well come here then," Siri insisted, her voice filled with wonder.  
  
"All right, all right!" Welestra stood up and gracefully made her way to Siri's side, both brows quirked in bemusement at her friend's strange fascination with the native flora.  
  
"Look!" Siri pointed at the plant insistently. Its leaves were a deep, glossy emerald green that shimmered from the sun's reflection, giving it a almost unearthly glow. Most intriguing and amazing however were the flowers that grew upon it; they were large, larger than most flowers and the blooms were shaped like perfect stars, and were a bright shimmering gold. Siri poked at one of the blooms timidly. "Call me nuts Lestra...but this looks like elanor to me."  
  
Welestra took a deep breath and gazed at the bloom. "The winter flower of Lorien...one of the flowers that grew on Cerin Amroth....where Arwen and Aragorn were troth."  
  
Siri nodded. "Exactly....but it couldn't be! That's nuts!" She poked at the flower again, as if she expected it to lunge out and bite either her or Welestra at any moment.  
  
"LOOK!" Welestra exclaimed, her finger pointing a few feet away from the plant.  
  
"What?" Siri turned and her amethyst eyes widened in disbelief. Another bloom perched upon the same plant. Only with flowers of a pristine, perfect white, also shaped like stars were blooming just mere feet away from the plant they were standing in front of.  
  
"And that looks like..."  
  
"Niphredil." Welestra finished, her voice tinged with wonder. "The flower that always bloomed with elanor."  
  
Siri nodded and stepped forward to look at the other plant. She leaned down and carefully plucked a single bloom from the plant.  
  
"Siri what are you doing?"  
  
Siri turned and showed Welestra the bloom. "I'm just taking one...I want to ask around, see if anyone knows what it is."  
  
"Not a bad idea " Welestra said as she plucked one of the golden blooms free. "I bet no one will know"  
  
Siri chuckled. "I almost hope they don't. Come on, let's pack up lunch and do a little more poking around before it rains or something."  
  
Welestra nodded in agreement, and together the two of them diligently packed away the remnants of their lunch and carefully placed the mysterious flowers, wrapped in napkins, into their backpacks.  
  
True to it's earlier form the path twisted, turned and seemed to haphazardly lead them to nowhere, yet still there were no other paths branching off.  
  
"Some of these birds sound so foreign.and strange," Welestra said as she stopped, gazing up into the canopy.  
  
Siri had to jump to avoid running right into Welestra because of her sudden stop. "Don't do that! I'll knock us both over!" She chuckled, followed her friend's example and gazed upwards. "Seems like we are getting into a deeper part of the forest here...the sunlight isn't as strong."  
  
"I know...it's still beautiful thoug-" Welestra's thought was interrupted by a rustling sound in the bushes that came seemingly out of nowhere and managed to startle both girls.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
Siri turned to the direction from whence the noise had come, her eyes focusing in one the bushes. "Why are you asking me? I have no idea!"  
  
Welestra quirked a brow and took a step towards the bushes, only to be gently jerked back by Siri's slender hand.  
  
"What?" Welestra protested, shooting her a indignant look.  
  
"We have no idea what it is....it could be a...a..."  
  
"A terribly rabid rabbit." Welestra finished with a snort.  
  
"Oh hush! It could be a wolf...or something" Siri said, trying to defend her actions.  
  
"Do they even have wolves in New Zealand?"  
  
Siri shrugged and took a step forward herself, her curiosity getting the better of her; she was by nature fearless.  
  
Both girls were cautiously making their way to the bushes when they rustled again, and then something small, perhaps no more than three and a half feet tall dashed out from the bushes directly behind the shrubbery they were gazing at, it was quick and because of the low light and their shock, neither girl got a good look at it.  
  
"What the..." Welestra trailed off, obviously in shock.  
  
"Ummm, a rabid lawn gnome?" Siri offered up, in just as much shock as her friend.  
  
Welestra chuckled nervously. "I doubt it...but it was definitely something!"  
  
Siri shook her head, stray pieces of silver hair falling across her cheeks. "There is no doubt of that...this is getting...quite...odd," she muttered, still staring malignantly at the bushes.  
  
"Well when we booked the trip the tour guide promised fun and excitement in the wilds of New Zealand."  
  
"Yeah Lestra, only she left out the part about strange Flora and rabid garden gnomes."  
  
Welestra nudged Siri and chuckled. "Come on, whatever it was is gone."  
  
Siri nodded and both girls turned their backs to the bushes to head back onto the path when they heard another rustling. They both turned in unison and were just quick enough to catch another figure, much the same as the last dashing farther into the bushes, as if they had scared it.  
  
"Ok, I didn't see that," Siri muttered, rubbing her eyes.  
  
"More rabid garden gnomes," Welestra joked, her brows quirked in befuddlement.  
  
"Ok, this is starting to freak me out a bit," Siri tugged on Welestra's arm, pulling her back onto the path as if the path would bring some stability back to the odd situation. "Come on Lestra, follow the yellow brick...err, path."  
  
"Very funny Siri....I want to see what it is."  
  
"Was Lestra, what it was....and whatever it was obviously does not wish to be seen."  
  
"All right, all right," Welestra allowed Siri to pull her back albeit reluctantly and they started back down the path, both throwing glances over their shoulder for the first few steps.  
  
"Lestra, is it just me, or do you have goose bumps?"  
  
Welestra quirked a brow, then nodded confirmation. "You too? Logically we shouldn't, it feels like its 110 degrees out here!"  
  
"I know...weird...." Siri trailed off as she stopped in the middle of the path.  
  
"What's wrong?" Welestra inquisitively poked Siri in the side, though she felt something too.  
  
"Something just...feels weird, like it's not quite right...in the air...all around us."  
  
Welestra nodded and took a deep breath. "I feel the same thing. I would say it's just downright creepy...but it's way worse than that."  
  
Siri nodded to her friend, her amethyst eyes warily scanning the path in front of them, and the shadows that merged overhead. "Exactly....more like downright foreboding..."  
  
"Or menacing," Welestra added as the two girls stood completely still, almost afraid to breathe.  
  
"That too," Siri breathed, her eyes darting across the path. Both girls could feel the eyes that were marking them, but neither could see them. They continued warily through the woods again with guarded eyes and ears but saw and heard nothing. Soon the fright left them and they had continued on as they had earlier in the day. Gradually the light grew though late afternoon had come and a breeze picked up. Both Welestra and Siri could feel a change in the woods with more alien birds singing, less animals moving about and even the scenery began looking different; gone were the flowers of Lorien.  
  
"Siri," Welestra began, abruptly stopping dead in her tracks. "Look around you."  
  
Siri stopped and glanced about. "What am I looking at?"  
  
Welestra turned to Siri, her black-blue hair waving with the motion. "What does this place remind you of?"  
  
Siri beheld the vista again, threads of silver falling in her face. She brushed them away absent-mindedly. "I don't know."  
  
"Oh come on Siri," Welestra groaned, rolling her sapphire eyes. "I've only seen it four times while you've seen it sixty-seven times and I recognized it before you did. Think about it."  
  
Before Siri could survey again, an eerie unnatural voice answered Welestra. "Sssshhiiiiiiiiire."  
  
Chills ran through both girls, and Welestra trembled for a couple of moments. Siri spotted a large shadowy figure moving fluidly in the distance to their left making a noise similar to hoofbeats. Welestra began backing up slowly and pulled Siri back after her. "Come on Siri, we have to go."  
  
"Why?" Siri inquired, trying to wrestle her arm out of Welestra's grip. It was no use; Welestra's hand had become like iron.  
  
"Because it's not safe," Welestra answered, pulling Siri after her and walking quickly in the opposite direction. "We can't protect ourselves like this. It's best to just go."  
  
Siri was still perplexed. "Protect ourselves from what? Lestra, you're not making any sense!"  
  
"Sssh," Welestra indicated, putting a slim index finger to her own lips. "It's following us. We have to get out, and swiftly."  
  
Siri glimpsed behind herself. The black enigma was indeed following them. To her it looked like nothing more than a black figure far off in the distance, but clearly it must have been more if it had Welestra so alarmed. "What is it?"  
  
"A ringwraith," Welestra answered quietly but calmly. "We need to get out of these woods before we run into some other Middle Earth creature."  
  
"A what?!" Siri exclaimed in a whisper. With a vigorous jerk of her arm Siri freed herself of Welestra's grip and stopped. "Welestra you've lost your mind."  
  
Welestra turned to face her friend. "Come on Siri, stop and think for one minute. First the elanor and niphredil plants, then those two things in the bush that were probably hobbits and now a ringwraith; don't you think that means something?"  
  
Siri reflected on it. She did have a point; as far as anyone knew elanor and niphredil didn't exist, and those two things in the bush did look a little like hobbits from the brief glance that she had gotten, but it was too unreasonable......  
  
"Welestra, I think you've been in the sun too long. Those flowers could have been Tolkien's inspiration for the books and those things in the bushes could have been anything," Siri tried though still speaking in whispers.  
  
"Then how do you explain the voice on the wind, and the black macabre following us?!" Welestra challenged in hushed tones.  
  
An unearthly scream stopped both their conversation and their breath, and the sound of hoofbeats became more rapid. Sharply Welestra assessed the area, and saw that to the left behind them the trees grew close together; they would be safest going in that direction.  
  
"Come on Siri," Welestra instructed, indicating the direction she had decided upon. "It can't follow us through here."  
  
She turned and ran, and Siri followed without question. The scream followed them and Siri could see the creature trying to ride after them. Welestra looked back as well, determination burned on her face. Fear had quickly left the both of them, and they only desired safety so as to slow down and piece together all the mysterious events of their day. Siri was nimble, seemingly knowing every root, tree and bush in the wood; nothing slowed her down. Welestra was fluid, weaving through the trees like a river through the rocky bed. She could see in her mind what was happening behind her, suddenly possessing a gift to see with the wind that was blowing around them. The miscreant had to slow down severely, desperately trying to direct the horse it rode around the trees to get to the two figures who were getting farther and farther away. With a desperate scream it stopped, circled around and rode back into the unexplored depths of the woods.  
  
They didn't stop running until they had cleared the woods, and they turned to look back when they had. The creature was gone, and the wind died down until it was hardly a whisper in the trees. Siri looked over to Welestra.  
  
"Okay, do you want to tell me what that was about?"  
  
"I would if I knew myself," Welestra answered. "Come on, let's get back to the hotel."  
  
In silence they walked, almost immune to fatigue despite having just run an unknown distance in the woods. They washed up, went out to another pub but didn't stay long. The day's events had hindered them too much to just be pushed aside. Back to the hotel they went, and once they had entered their own hotel rooms the first thing both of them had done was taken out the flowers they had found in the woods. Siri examined the niphredil flower in her hand, twisting it carefully so as to examine each detail of each petal. She was so entranced with its primeval beauty she didn't hear Welestra open her door.  
  
"What do you think it means Siri, us finding these things?" she asked, walking in and holding the elanor bloom. "I mean, clearly no one's seen these things except for us, and the people here know that wood better than us and no one has ever mentioned the things we've seen."  
  
Siri continued to gaze at the flower in her hand. "I don't know. None of this is making any sense; mysterious flowers from Lothlorien, hobbit- looking things running through the woods, a ringwraith chasing us for who knows what reason and we don't even have any Ring of Power.......I just don't understand the connection or the reason."  
  
"Well if you want to add to the collection of the 'Weird Things We Saw in the Woods' list, don't forget the mallorn trees," Welestra replied, seating herself in a chair. Siri jerked her head up.  
  
"What mallorn trees? I didn't see mallorn trees."  
  
"You mean you didn't notice the golden hue on the tree that these flowers were growing around? The whole clearing was surrounded by them."  
  
Siri was taken aback; she hadn't noticed, and she usually prided herself on noticing every unusual detail that was in her vicinity. "Now it makes even less sense than before. First we go from New Zealand to some place that oddly resembles Lothlorien, then walk into what looked like the Shire and ran out of the woods back to reality."  
  
"Well there's got to be a reason Siri," Welestra stated assuredly. "Things like that don't just appear to anyone."  
  
"Are you saying that we have something to do with Middle Earth?" Siri asked, doubt dripping in her voice. "Lestra that's ridiculous."  
  
"Maybe so," Welestra agreed, idly twisting the elanor bloom in her hand. "But I think we should go back tomorrow and see what else we can learn."  
  
"Lestra we're not going back into that wood," Siri declared. "Next time we may end up dead."  
  
Welestra raised an eyebrow. "You mean, your curiousity is going to let you avoid something like that?"  
  
Siri could hear the doubt in her voice and knew she was right; eventually the desire to try and figure out that wood would eventually get the better of her. She sighed heavily in defeat. "Alright, fine. We'll go back tomorrow afternoon."  
  
Welestra smiled, pleased with the victory. Without saying a word she got up and left Siri's room to get a restful sleep. Tomorrow would be an eventful one.  
  
The Next Day........  
  
Welestra and Siri got an early start at a small mountain range nearby and lingered there until mid-afternoon, upon which they headed back to the mysterious wood they had been in before. They stopped at the eaves of the forest, slightly hesitant. Welestra turned to Siri.  
  
"We'll go through the thickets, and avoid the path. If anything like that ringwraith is wandering about, the thicket is the safest place to be." Welestra instructed with authority. Siri only nodded confidently, and followed her friend into the woods.  
  
The woods looked much like it had when they left the day before. Much walking did they do, and nothing did they see; no Lothlorien flowers, no hobbits, no ringwraith. Neither would say it, but both girls had thought it was some sort of hallucination until they realized that they had been out for hours, and it had grown dark into the night. Siri stopped.  
  
"We should be more cautious now. The darkness may be our cover, but it may also prove to be our weakness."  
  
Siri took the lead with Welestra following closely behind. The trees began growing thinner which caused an uneasiness in Siri and Welestra's mind to race with backup plans should the Nazgul materialize at any moment. A wind picked up again, and Welestra suddenly grabbed Siri's arm and hauled her back.  
  
"What is it Lestra?" Siri asked startledly.  
  
Welestra glanced around. "Something's nearby."  
  
"The ringwraith?" Siri questioned in a whisper. Welestra shook her head.  
  
"Smaller." Welestra stood sentinal, as if the very wind itself was speaking to her in some primordal language. Her brow crinkled as if she couldn't understand what it was telling her and Siri's curiousity sprang to life.  
  
"What?"  
  
Welestra turned to her friend. "They're hobbits. Four of them."  
  
"Hobbits?!" Siri exclaimed quietly. Welestra nodded in affirmation.  
  
"They're not that far from us, but they're moving. I can hear water lapping; they must be heading for it."  
  
"Where?" Siri expressed in a serious tone.  
  
"That way," Welestra answered her, point slightly to their left. Silently they ran through the woods, the danger of a ringwraith and the possibility of more did not concern either of them. They ran out of the woods and came to the river Brandywine. Now being free of the confinements of the forest they ran along the edge of the shore, unusually quicker than either had ever known they could be. It wasn't long before they came to Buckleberry Ferry and saw the most unusual sight.  
  
"OHMYGOD," Welestra breathed, her eyes as wide as saucers. "TELL ME you see that, Siri, just tell me you see it."  
  
Siri's jaw was nearly in her lap as she blinked in shock, her amethyst eyes staring in disbelief at what was in front of her.  
  
"I SEE it, I just can't believe it."  
  
In front of the two awe-struck girls running towards it at full speed, and just as both had imagined it, were three unmistakable figures; hobbits - Merry, Pippin, and Sam. The trio ran as fast as their short and somewhat clumsy legs could carry them. Neither girl could believe it, the whole scene played out before their eyes like the movie itself, and it took both a moment to realize they were not in a theater, and this was no movie.  
  
"You had better believe it," Welestra whispered as she took a step forward. "We are in Middle Earth."  
  
Siri shook her head, silver tresses falling across her eyes; she swatted them away. "This is completely illogical...but...but..."  
  
She trailed off as the trio of hobbits jumped onto the ferry, frantically screaming and waving their arms; both girls could hear them clearly.  
  
"RUN FRODO! RUN!"  
  
"Oh....OH MY GOD...THE NAZGUL!" Siri shrieked, turning to look in horror.  
  
Welestra turned with her, amazingly blue eyes wide with terror and understanding. "The Nazgul," she repeated and backed up a step.  
  
Then it happened; the small, brave figure that could only be none other than Frodo Baggins dashed out from betwixt the woods, his face contorted in fear and horror because of the creature behind him. It was of course a Nazgul, fearsome and just as wretched as described, if not more so. It sat its macabre steed, tall in the saddle, swathed in cloaks so black it seemed a living shadow and it was racing after Frodo with alarming speed. The other hobbits were still screaming, Sam's voice loudest over the other, his concern for Frodo apparent in the urgency of his voice.  
  
"JUMP MR. FRODO, JUMP!"  
  
Frodo was racing towards the ferry, the Nazgul directly behind him, and Siri and Welestra both watched in dumbstruck awe as he leapt forward making a desperate attempt to escape the ringwraith. An action that should have only took a second seemed to stretch out for a eternity as the girls watched it all happen in slow motion. Then the moment passed, speeding up and Frodo was on the ferry, the hobbits escaping the Nazgul.  
  
"Holy..." Welestra, who pointed, cut off Siri as she motioned towards the Nazgul.  
  
The ringwraith had spotted them, and it was apparently not going to be choosy when it came to new targets; it was riding towards them.  
  
Both girls froze for a moment then Siri, having thankfully attended Renaissance faires for most of her life snapped into action. She pulled two long-daggers from the inside of her boots and placed one in Lestra's hand, clamping her friend's fingers over the hilt.  
  
"We can't run, it's on a horse. We have to do something," Siri answered before Welestra could protest, and she didn't have time to; the Nazgul was upon them.  
  
Siri was good with weapons, especially swords and blades, and Welestra was no novice either. But this was a Nazgul, and it was also on horseback, putting both girls at a extreme disadvantage. Welestra dodged a blow from the creature's sword, ducking underneath it as she stabbed upwards; her dagger met the flesh of the horse's flank which momentarily disoriented both horse and rider. Siri took the opportunity and positioned herself to one side, and with a quick, calculated move she stabbed the Nazgul's hand. The creature lost its grip on the horse's reigns and screeched, the sound bone-chilling to say the least. Welestra looked to Siri, both girls knew they didn't stand much of a chance; they had to distract it enough to make an escape. Siri back stepped and nearly tripped over a dead tree branch, which may have been bad if it had not given her a idea. They were several feet back from the creature now, just enough time to make her idea work.  
  
"Lestra...the matches. THROW ME THE MATCHES!"  
  
Welestra hesitated for a moment, then nodded as if she realized Siri's plan and she pulled the matches from her pocket and threw them to her friend who fumbled with the book of matches for a second. She finally pulled a match free, then closed her eyes and struck it against the book. "PLEASE let this work," she thought.  
  
The match sparked to life, and Siri yelped as it nearly burned her fingers. She placed it against the dead branch and in a moment it was blazing.  
  
Welestra knew exactly what Siri's plan was now, and bravely she ran forward, Siri following her as they rushed the Nazgul. Welestra practically threw herself at the creature, her dagger in hand as she stabbed wildly at it's gauntleted wrist. The creature shrieked and was distracted from Siri just long enough for her to throw the burning branch directly at it. In the space of a heartbeat its cloak was smoldering, flames shooting up its length.  
  
Neither girl waited to see just how long the creature would stay distracted. Both knew where there was one Nazgul there were others; they had been lucky but may not be quite so fortunate the second time around.  
  
So grabbing each others hand, so they did not lose one another in the confusion, the two girls ran from the screeching, shrieking wraith and towards the woods. They had no choice; they had nowhere else to go.  
  
They ran in silence for what seemed like hours, yet it was really only moments. Then Siri stopped and balanced herself on a tree, trying to catch her breath, sweat beading on her forehead.  
  
"Siri, we cant stop," Welestra pleaded, tugging on her hand.  
  
"I'm not stopping, just catching my breath for a minute...trying to think of what to do next."  
  
Welestra frowned in the darkness, her slender arms crossed over her chest. "Don't say we have to go back."  
  
"I was not going to say that, besides...how CAN we? I don't even know how we got here to begin with!" Siri muttered as she swept her silver tresses back.  
  
"You have a very valid point; Tolkien experts we may be, but time-travel experts we are not."  
  
Siri chuckled nervously, her amethyst eyes darting around the shadowed trees. "Time Travel? Try dimension warp....maybe a hole in the time-space continuum...or something."  
  
"This isn't Star-Trek Miss Vulcan."  
  
"I know, I know....just couldn't resist. I love Tolkien as much as you; I saw the movie sixty-seven times remember? Ok...seriously we have to get to someplace with people, where it's safer."  
  
Welestra nodded her agreement and both girls were about to move off again, not knowing in which direction to go when a loud, resounding boom echoed around them. The sky opened up and it began to rain. Not light sprinkles but an absolute downpour; it had both girls drenched to the bone before they could take five steps.  
  
Siri stopped suddenly and closed her eyes, as if trying to concentrate.  
  
"What are you doing?" Welestra inquired, the ice drops not affecting her at all.  
  
"Trying...to picture a map."  
  
"A map?"  
  
"Yes a map, my map of Middle Earth at home..."  
  
Siri was silent for another moment then she grinned and grabbed Welestra's arm.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I remember, to reach Bree, which seems the logical place to go, we need to go North-East, we go north, reach the Brandywine Bridge, then go east...we should reach Bree."  
  
Welestra smiled at her friend and nodded. "Who would have though hours studying a map of Middle Earth would actually become a vital survival skill?"  
  
Siri shrugged as her teeth chattered from the rain. "I'm just glad I bout the expensive copy of the trilogy with the map IN IT."  
  
Welestra chuckled and tugged her friend anxiously along, both of them breaking into a brisk jog, inspired both by awe of their new situation, and fear of what lay ahead and beyond.  
  
The rain never did let up, instead it only got worse, thunder and lightning surrounding them. It lit the horizon in eerie serpentine streaks as it crawled across the sky. Neither of them were exhausted, but instead exchanged a nervous glance or excited chuckle.  
  
"Gee Lestra I hope you brought a camera."  
  
Welestra shot Siri a look and chuckled softly. "I brought the camera there just isn't film in it!"  
  
Siri snorted as she extended out a hair tie to her best friend so she could pull her sopping wet tresses from her face.  
  
"No one at home will believe this."  
  
"We may not make it home Siri."  
  
The realization sank in then and it bought their quick run to a halt as they both realized they could be stuck, never seeing their friends or family again.  
  
Siri then glanced up to the sky, her head tilted upwards as she took a deep breath. She squeezed Welestra's hand and smiled, trying to bring them both comfort in the situation.  
  
"Somehow that doesn't seem to matter, I feel like we are home."  
  
Welestra released Siri's hand and walked a few paces away. "To you maybe, but not me."  
  
Siri became puzzled. "Lestra, what do you mean? I thought you loved Middle Earth as much as I do."  
  
"I do," she assured, though sadness still blanketed her face. She gazed up. "But yet it still feels, I don't know, alien I guess. Like I don't belong here."  
  
"Maybe you're just a little homesick or something," Siri tried. Welestra smiled woefully and shook her head.  
  
"No, it's not that. I never felt like my home was home. I always felt like I belonged somewhere else, and I used to think that if I had the choice to live anywhere, real or not, it would have been Middle Earth and I would have been happy." She closed her eyes, and Siri could not tell if tears were falling or if it was just the rain. "Obviously that isn't so."  
  
Siri sighed; there obviously wasn't anything she could do to help her friend feel better. She knew that when Welestra clammed up like this, no one could get through to her unless she let up. Siri gazed around, then turned to Welestra.  
  
"Come on, let's get to Bree."  
  
Without word Welstra nodded, and the girls continued running side by side in silence. Great speed and distance they made, and they slowed down when the west gate to Bree came in sight. The girls stopped, and Siri looked behind her. She crinkled her brow in puzzlement.  
  
"Lestra, look behind you."  
  
Welestra did, and saw the path spotted with water puddles. "What am I looking at?"  
  
"There's hardly any footprints. They're so light that it appears that there's only one set."  
  
She was right, to a point; the footprints were light, but something wasn't right about Siri's observations. Welstra looked directly behind her.  
  
"Siri, I think you should take a look again."  
  
Still puzzled she did, then widened her eyes as she realized what Welestra saw.  
  
"There's only one set of footprints."  
  
"And they're yours," Welestra added. "Siri, what is going on?"  
  
"I don't know. This whole thing is illogical," Siri answered. She felt like she was having a nervous breakdown.  
  
"I think it's about time you abandoned you sense of what is logical and what isn't Siri," Welestra commented solemnly. "We're in Middle Earth now, and clearly things are much different here."  
  
"So what are you saying?"  
  
"I'm saying just go with the flow and deal with things as they come," Welestra answered. She gave Siri her dagger back, just realizing now that they both were still holding them. She turned and walked towards the gate. "We go to the Prancing Pony, dry off and have something to eat."  
  
"And what about the hobbits? Shouldn't we wait for them?" Siri questioned, following Welestra. She spotted hobbit footprints on the ground, and bent down to get a closer look. Four tracks, which equaled four hobbits. "Oh wait, nevermind Lestra."  
  
"What do you mean, nevermind? What did you find?"  
  
Siri looked up. "Hobbit prints. They've already come this way."  
  
Welestra joined her. "I wonder how long ago. It'll determine how much time we have."  
  
"Have for what?"  
  
"To go with Strider and the hobbits to Rivendell," Welestra stood up. "Depending on how long they've been inside the Prancing Pony, Frodo may or may not have put on the Ring yet. As soon as he does, those ringwraiths are going to flock to Bree. We can't be in the Prancing Pony when they do; we definitely won't be as lucky against all nine as we were with one."  
  
"So are you saying we should catch up with them?" Siri asked. Welestra shook her head.  
  
"No. They're going to have questions we don't have the answers to. To me the best idea is to get to Rivendell and speak with Lord Elrond. He may provide us with a direction, because if I know the books and the characters as well as everyone says I do, Strider's just going to take us to Rivendell anyway."  
  
"Providing he wants to trust us," Siri added as the girls walked to the gate.  
  
Siri hesitated before banging on the wooden door, and it was only a moment before the gatekeeper slid open the eye hole, shut it then open the door.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"We've come to stay at the Prancing Pony. We've traveled far and are in need of a place to stay for the night," Welestra replied before Siri could act.  
  
"Two women eh?" the old gatekeeper inquired, taking a good look at him. "Tis strange to see two oddly-dressed ladies wandering out in the rain at night. Are you from Gondor or Rohan?"  
  
"Rangers," she replied. "From the far north. If you please sir, we really need to get to the inn. We're, meeting someone."  
  
"Alright, alright, in you come," the gatekeeper opened the door wider to let both girls in. "Too many rumours of strange folk running about near our town. Must be cautious of who you let in you know."  
  
"Yes, thank you good sir," Siri gestured. She turned to Welestra as they walked through the cobble streets of Bree, weaving through drunk men. "I thought you said we weren't going to speak with Strider."  
  
"We're not," Welestra agreed. "I just said the first thing that came to my head."  
  
They came up to the Prancing Pony, and looked at eachother before going in. Siri pulled the door open, and they both walked in.  
  
"You can do the talking Lestra, since you're the one who came up with this brilliant idea."  
  
"It'll work, trust me."  
  
"Well, to be honest I don't. Butterbur isn't going to let us stay."  
  
"Watch and learn Siri."  
  
They walked up to the bar, and Butterbur turned around.  
  
"Good evening young ladies. We only have single rooms avaliable if accommodation is what you're seeking miss-"  
  
"Miss Althea. My name is Althea, and this is Ellwyn."  
  
"Miss Althea and Miss Ellwyn.....well what can I get you?"  
  
Welestra sighed. "Well, we were attacked on the road by a group of wild men, and almost didn't get away. We had no possible way of defending ourselves and lost all but the clothes on our backs. We were on our way to Rohan, and meant to stop at Imladris to rest but as you can see our plans have changed. We really have no means of payment good sir."  
  
Butterbur waved his hand. "Nonsense Miss Althea. It's not often ladies such as yourselves come to my inn, or survive the ruffians out in the wilds. Whatever you would like is on the house good ladies; surely you deserve it."  
  
Siri was amazed; Welestra probably could have talked her way out of a death sentence with the way she made their case sound so much more terrible without mentioning the ringwraiths! She smiled and stepped into the conversation.  
  
"Thank you so much Mr. Butterbur. Your kindness is greatly appreciated."  
  
He smiled and nodded, saying he would bring them a warm meal, some clothes to change in, and offered them his two best rooms. They accepted, and went and sat at a table in the corner closest to the hearth. Right in Siri's line of sight was the four hobbits, all cautiously eating their meal. Siri nudged Welestra.  
  
"There they are Lestra. Frodo's still there, so they obviously haven't been here long."  
  
Welestra looked about. "Good. That gives us some time anyway." She spotted a hooded figure in the corner, gazing at Frodo. "Look, there's Strider."  
  
Siri turned around. He gave no indication of them, just watched Frodo like a hawk. She could see the Ring of Barahir on his index finger, glinting slightly in the dim light. Butterbur came by and gave both girls a stack of clothes, saying it was all they had and that he hoped it would do. Both girls thanked him, and Siri left to change first while Welestra stayed to watch. She saw up until Merry came back with his beloved pint of ale, then Siri came back and Welestra took her turn. Both of then had black leggings and black boots that came up to their knees, and black tunics. Siri had a dark green shirt under her tunic, while Welestra had an ivory one. To add to it, they both wore belts of odd fashion, different from eachother with a place for a sheathed sword to hang on the left hip and black cloaks. In fact, they looked very much like Strider. Welestra was just fastening her cloak around her neck when she heard a commotion next door. Carefully she walked to the farthest wall, and heard Strider speaking with Frodo. Knowing that time was slipping, she ran out of her room and down the hall. Before she came to the stairs, she noticed a door partially opened. Letting curiousity get the better of her, she peaked in and saw a storage room of things guests had left behind. She saw two blades, looking very elvish by their sheaths, and a ranger's dagger. Instinctively she grabbed them, then ran back down to Siri. Noisily she threw one of the swords onto the table and began to fasten the other sword to her own belt.  
  
"Lestra where did you get these?!"  
  
"There was a room upstairs that had them. I figure since they were left behind we could use them."  
  
Siri broke into a grin. "Brilliant! Lestra you're brilliant!"  
  
Welestra smiled somewhat impishly. "I have my moments."  
  
Siri grabbed the other blade and expertly fastened it to her belt. "Strider took Frodo upstairs. They're going to be here any minute."  
  
"Yeah I know. They were in the room next door to mine." Welestra looked at Siri. "So where do we go?"  
  
Siri grabbed her cloak as she explained. "Just across from the inn. They don't know we're here unless they see us, so if we stay out of sight-" Siri clasped her cloak. "Then all will go on its course and we can get out of here with the hobbits and Strider safely."  
  
"So what are we waiting for?" Welestra asked simply. Siri gave a laugh and silently they slipped out of the inn. They sprinted across the road and hid in the shadows of an alley, watching the inn.  
  
The girls heard the screams before they saw the nine, and the daunting hoofbeats got closer as they all rode up menacingly to the Prancing Pony. The five Nazgul who were waiting outside looked about, probably searching for Siri and Welestra, but didn't make any indication they knew the girls were there. Neither girl dared to speak, fearing it would give them away. Screeches suddenly burst through the dead air, and the other four came out and re-mounted, and they all rode away. The girls breathed out breaths they didn't know they held, and walked out.  
  
"Strider probably is on his way out with the hobbits," Siri replied quietly. "We should go."  
  
"Good idea." 


	2. Trailing to Rivendell

Disclaimer: We don't own a single thing that belongs to Tolkien, so please don't sue us; it's pointless as you would only be depriving us of the essential basics of living. The only things we own are Welestra and Sirithwingwen.  
  
Chapter Two - Trailing to Rivendell  
  
Siri nodded and pulled on Welestra's arm as a indication for her to scoot back and she did so, both of them scurrying back into the shadows for a moment. In front of them, leaving the inn were Strider and the hobbits. They could barely be seen in the darkness, like mere phantasms, but the girls knew it was them so they waited until they had given the group a head start, and then they followed.  
  
They tried to remain quiet as they followed Strider and his companions, always staying in the shadows as best they could. There were a few times when they thought they had lost the group and Welestra was amazed at how after  
  
just a moment's worth of concentration Siri seemed to know exactly where they were going with almost no effort.  
  
"We cannot fall too far behind them," Welestra protested as Siri stopped for a moment.  
  
Siri waved a hand for Welestra to be quiet and though she scowled, Welestra did so.  
  
Then the reason for why Siri had bid her quiet became obvious. A few feet ahead of them they heard a voice, soft yet authoritative....it was obviously Strider.  
  
"Very well...perhaps I was mistaken; I thought we were being followed."  
  
"Followed?" The question sounded as if it were posed by Frodo.  
  
"Yes followed....I hear nothing now. Come let us continue."  
  
Siri remained frozen, as did Welestra, and neither girl moved nor spoke for the space of about ten minutes.  
  
After Siri felt it was safe she let out a breath and looked at Welestra. "You can talk us out of any situation, and you are far better at doing that sort of thing than I...but when it comes to where we are going, and how far people  
  
are ahead of us, I think I have the corner on that market."  
  
Welestra also exhaled deeply and nodded. "I thought we had fallen behind...I had no idea they were that close. How did you know?"  
  
Siri shrugged and took a step forward, deeming it safe for them to follow the group. "I don't know, I just felt it...I have no idea how."  
  
"Well if you know all of that then...how close are we to Weathertop?"  
  
Siri paused again, as if gauging the distance in her mind. "About a half hour, maybe twenty if we travel quickly."  
  
"That's amazing," Welestra muttered of Siri's navigation abilities.  
  
Siri shook her head, her silver hair falling across her amethyst eyes. "YOU are the amazing one Lestra; you have talked us into everything and made all the wise decisions. I haven't done a thing except get us where we need to be once or twice."  
  
Welestra chuckled as the two girls carefully continued on towards Weathertop. "I think you are giving me way too much credit here Siri, you are amazing with a sword."  
  
"Too much credit? Never Lestra, and I'm really not all that good."  
  
Siri paused again and Welestra stopped as well, weary of her friend since she always seemed to know when to halt.  
  
"What is it?" Welestra whispered. "Have they stopped again?"  
  
"No," Siri said, an odd look on her face. "I just realized something is all...if things are going the way they are supposed to be going..."  
  
"The hobbits will get attacked by the Nazgul, we will follow them, and then Arwen will speed Frodo off to Rivendell." Welestra finished.  
  
"Exactly...Rivendell," Siri repeated, her amethyst eyes becoming clouded over.  
  
It took a moment for Welestra to realize what her best friend was thinking, where her thoughts had fallen, then it struck her like a bolt. She frowned a bit, realizing what was wrong. "Boromir," she simply stated. She  
  
knew Siri had always loved the character of Boromir, before the movie and even more so after it; she was an expert on all things Boromir in a way that would have surprised Tolkien himself. Welestra understood this better than  
  
anyone else so she placed a gentle hand on Siri's arm.  
  
"All the more reason for us to get there...we will have to do something Siri. If you couldn't stand watching him die in the movie you wont be able to...."  
  
She trailed off as she felt Siri cringe. She watched as her friend tried to shake it off for the sake of getting them where they needed to go.  
  
"Forget it....come on. I can't believe I was even thinking about that, how ridiculous of me."  
  
Welestra nodded and followed after Siri, pushing strands of her deep blue- black hair from her pale face. She knew with that thought imbedded in the back of her mind, Siri wouldn't quite be the same.  
  
True to Siri's words roughly a half hour later Weathertop was in sight. The two girls paused, Welestra's hand still resting on Siri's arm and they stared up in awe.  
  
"It's amazing," Welestra said, her deep, midnight blue eyes wide with wonder.  
  
Siri nodded, her full lips parted in a gasp of amazement. "What should we do now?" Siri asked, turning to her friend.  
  
"I think we should..."  
  
Welestra trailed off as Siri pulled her by the arm into the bushes, deep into the shadows.  
  
"What?" Welestra whispered.  
  
"We are too late, Strider moved faster than I anticipated; the Nazgul are right behind us. We cannot risk going out in the open, they will attack us and kill us before we could ever get to Strider for help.... SSSH." Siri  
  
muttered, clamping a hand over her friend's mouth.  
  
They both heard it then, Frodo yelling at the other Hobbits to put the fire out, and the mountain went black. Once again came the bone-chilling screech and Siri could feel the goose bumps upon her slender arms. They had tried  
  
desperately to get here before the Nazgul but to no avail. Then came hoofbeats as the Nazgul and their steeds rode past, the horse's breath rising in billows of frost. The two girls said nothing, both clutching the other's  
  
hand in silent comfort as the Nine made their way past, towards Weathertop. The two girls watched, stunned and helpless; there was seemingly nothing they could do.  
  
"But Frodo-" Siri yelped as she saw the Nine scaling Weathertop.  
  
"Things will once again have to take their course, we will not be able to stop things from happening or help them until we are prepared," Welestra stated matter-of-factly.  
  
Siri sighed but nodded in agreement. "We are going to have to get up there though. We have to help them after  
  
Frodo gets stabbed at least."  
  
Welestra nodded and both paused, then they ventured out from their hiding place and scurried across the dark landscape, making their way towards the imposing Weathertop. Both girls drew their swords, just in case they were confronted, but soon they were atop the ruins and saw there was no need; Strider had fought the last Nazgul off with a torch and all of the commotion was around Frodo. Both girls were about to hurry over when they were both yanked backwards roughly and felt a blade across their necks.  
  
"Tell me exactly who you are, and why you have been following us...I have no time to play games."  
  
The voice was unmistakable. It was Strider, and he was in no mood for excuses from either of the girls whom he obviously considered strange intruders.  
  
"We are not enemies, if that is what you believe," Welestra stated, surprisingly calm with a sword at her throat. "We are on our way to Rivendell in hopes of speaking with Elrond Half-Elven. We are in need of his counsel."  
  
"And was it you who were trailing us?" Strider questioned.  
  
"Yes," Siri admitted. "We are not entirely clear of the road, and would sooner trust a Ranger's judgement than our own."  
  
Strider hesitantly lowered his sword. "Instinct tells me that you may be telling the truth, but my heart tells me otherwise. What reason would an Elf and a mortal woman, who arrive into Bree clad in unusual garments and leave in different attire with weapons they did not own, have to see Lord Elrond and get there by following a Ranger?"  
  
"Partly was to avoid answering questions we don't have the answers to," Welestra answered. "Our arrival here puzzles us as well, and unfortunately we do not have time to describe the tale as we know it. It is obvious your hobbit friend is hurt, and we will offer up our swords to aid you to Rivendell. You will be more vulnerable to the wraiths now that you have an injured comrade."  
  
Strider paused; the woman was right. With Frodo hurt he would not be able to defend neither himself or the hobbits should the Nazgul find them again, which he was sure they would. "Tell me your names before I decide whether to accept your offer."  
  
"I am Welestra,"  
  
"And I am Siri," she answered, preferring to keep her name short for the time being. Strider stood up and helped the both of them to their feet.  
  
"Very well Welestra and Siri, I accept your aid." He turned back to Frodo, who was encircled by the hobbits, and checked the injury. "A morgul blade.....he has been stabbed by it." The discarded blade crumbled to fine dust when Strider picked it up. He turned to Siri. "This is beyond my skill. Can your skill match those of Lord Elrond?"  
  
She shook her head. "I am no healer. Your skills far surpass mine Strider I am sure of it."  
  
He looked puzzled. "Are you not of Elvish kindred?"  
  
"No I am not," she answered.  
  
"Then how is it that you possess Elvish traits?"  
  
"These are questions that can be answered later," Welestra interjected. She bent over Frodo and examined his wound for herself, then gazed into Frodo's eyes. So much pain did she read there. She turned to those around him. "We must make haste. Frodo's spirit is strong, but he will not last if we banter around her much longer."  
  
Strider nodded his agreement and picked Frodo up, hoisting the hobbit over his shoulder. Sam looked helplessly up at Strider walking away with his master, then at Welestra. "Is he going to die?"  
  
She smiled in reassurance and knelt down to his level. "He'll be fine Samwise. Once he gets to Rivendell all will be well."  
  
Sam looked like he wanted to believe her, but was unsure. She ushered him along, and the both of them had to run to catch up to the rest of them.  
  
Strider led them through the thickets, moving quickly with Frodo over his shoulder. He muttered reassurances to the hobbit, reassurances meant for his ears only but heard by Siri and Welestra as well. A wind blew, and Welestra closed her eyes partially as she listened to it speak to her again. Her concentration to its words almost made her run into the group, where Strider had set Frodo down after a time. His eyes were glazing over, and he was breathing shallowly. Welestra tried to stay with what was going on, but the wind was persistent and would not let her rest. She looked around bewildered, and Siri noticed.  
  
"Lestra what is it?"  
  
"Too many things at once," she said, still gazing about. "Too many things coming at us at once."  
  
"What is it?" Strider asked Siri, noticing the situation.  
  
"Welestra possesses a gift of seeing with the wind, though neither of us know how she came by it," Siri replied, turning her amethyst eyes to meet his dark brown. "It began when we arrived."  
  
"Perhaps we can use it to our advantage," Strider commented. "You stay here with the other hobbits, and Welestra can watch for danger." He turned to Sam. "Sam do you know altheas?"  
  
"Altheas?" he repeated.  
  
"Kingsfoil," Strider tried.  
  
"Kingsfoil's a weed," Sam concluded.  
  
"It may help. Hurry!"  
  
Strider went off with Sam in search of the plant. Siri was kneeling down by Frodo with Merry and Pippin while Welestra stood sentinel, the wind still talking. She closed her eyes in concentration as Merry and Pippin looked on.  
  
"What's she doing?" Merry whispered to Siri.  
  
"Seeing with the wind," Siri answered in the same tone.  
  
"How do you do that?" Pippin asked, slightly louder than Merry.  
  
She shrugged. "I don't know. You'll have to ask Welestra."  
  
Suddenly her eyes shot open, and she cast her glance over her shoulder, terror on her face. "They're coming!"  
  
"Who's coming?!" Merry and Pippin asked in unison. Their question fell on deaf ears.  
  
Siri, knowing who she meant, drew her sword. "How far are they?"  
  
Welestra's eyes closed again and her face crinkled in confusion. "I......I don't know. It's......it's telling me....." She trailed off, and her confusion grew. "It's telling me to heal Frodo......but I can't....." Again Welestra trailed off.  
  
Siri looked around, searching for something. She turned to the hobbits. "Merry, Pippin, go and find some dead branches, small enough for you to defend yourself with. The wraiths are coming."  
  
The two hobbits were bewildered, but they found courage in her calmness and did what she had said, finding two branches not far from Frodo. Pround and scared all in the same instant they ran back to Siri. "Now what?" Pippin asked.  
  
Siri searched her bag, and found her matches. Skillfully she ripped one off and lit it. "Okay, now hold them still," Carefully she lowered the flame to Pippin's branch which sprang to life with fire. Merry held his just over Pippin's while Siri flicked her wrist, extinguishing the little flame.  
  
Meanwhile a voice had entered Welestra's head, a light and airy female voice she knew but never heard before.  
  
You must help him.  
  
I can't.  
  
Yes you can.  
  
I don't know how.  
  
Yes you do. You must remember, sister.  
  
Sister?! Why did-  
  
Hush! She's coming.  
  
Before Welestra could answer and right after Siri extinguished the match, hoofbeats filled the air. Pippin and Merry took a defensive stance near Frodo, but Siri waved them down.  
  
"It's okay. Someone else rides up."  
  
"Who?" Merry asked.  
  
He was answered by the image of the rider. She rode atop a dappled white horse, and the hobbits looked on in awe. Frodo struggled to look up, and saw the person in an enticing light. She spoke to him in elvish after she dismounted, and knelt beside him.  
  
"Why she's an elf!" Merry exclaimed in amazement.  
  
"He's fading fast," she replied in dismay. "We must get him to my father's halls."  
  
Silently Strider picked Frodo up and walked with the Elf to her horse. They conversed more in elvish, then the Elf rode off with Frodo. Sam, who had returned with Strider, became angry.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?! He won't be safe with the wraiths out there!"  
  
"And neither will we," Welestra answered. "They're coming this way."  
  
"Do you know from where?" Strider asked.  
  
Dread was in her features. "Five behind us. The other four went after Arwen and Frodo."  
  
The wind died, having served its purpose, but the hoofbeats were clear. Strider unsheathed his sword, Pippin and Merry resumed their defensive stances, Siri stood behind and Welestra turned to face the oncoming threat by Strider, blade risen. Like foreboding shadows of evil they came closer, more and more visible each time.  
  
"We may be matched five for five, but with them on horses we stand no chance," Siri called out.  
  
"Then we must even the odds," Strider called back. "Do what you must to get them off the saddle!"  
  
Before any of them could blink the Nazgul were upon them. Strider slashed at the foremost rider, cutting the saddle strap and forcing the rider to plummet to the earth. Welestra flipped the sword in her right hand, which was protected by thick leather sleeves, and pulled out her dagger. Almost immediately after Strider knocked the first Nazgul down she hit the next one with the hilt of her sword, spun on her heel and slashed as the horse ran by, cutting the stirrup and throwing the Nazgul off. Merry and Pippin swatted at another Nazgul with their flaming branches, taking turns until the wraith tumbled off in confusion. Siri, seeing the two remaining, sheathed her sword and grabbed her daggers, cutting two legs as she ducked and they rode by. The two hobbits had driven off the third wraith by setting it aflame, and Merry ran to Strider and Welestra while Pippin ran to Siri. He tossed his branch to her and she caught it, turning and slamming it into the approaching Nazgul, driving it off. Strider mimicked Siri and his earlier fight and ended up driving the two Nazgul off at the sight of fire. Everyone stopped, relieved, but could not make out what the Nazgul were trying to do. Hoofs and screams could be heard all around.  
  
"Now what?" Siri asked.  
  
"We should move," Strider asked. "Follow a stream to the Bruinen. The ringwraiths won't follow."  
  
Quickly they moved, eager all the more to get to Rivendell where they would be safe. The hoofs and screams got farther away as they moved, but something was following. Welestra turned, the pull of her curiousity too strong to resist, to see what it was.......  
  
And was greeted with the dagger of the Witch-King thrown into her stomach.  
  
A sound escaped her throat as pain coarsed through. The others turned in time to see the Witch-King stride back to the horse and mount, riding off. Welestra ripped the dagger from her abdomen and threw it aside, dropping to her knees and cringing. Strider and Siri ran to her.  
  
"You too," Siri breathed, examining the wound as Strider supported her.  
  
"Come, get up," Strider encouraged, gently hauling her to her feet. "I will carry you."  
  
"No," Welestra protested hoarsely. "I can walk. You lead Strider, I'll keep up."  
  
Knowing he had to make a decision, Strider agreed. Off they went again, drawing closer and closer to their destination. For the most part Welestra kept up with Siri's support, but the wound was taking its toll. She could feel its evil slowly trying to take her over, and it began to cause her to doubt herself regarding her ability to fight.  
  
A breeze picked up, wafting around the company. The light, airy voice returned and all of them could now feel its presence though only Welestra could hear it.  
  
Sister, you must be strong.  
  
Why do you call me sister? Who are you?  
  
I call you sister because you are my sister. I cannot say now who I am, nor do I desire to for such a thing deserves to be in person. I have missed you dearly, and so have our brothers.  
  
I don't understand.  
  
I know, and you will not for a long time. But you once told me that should this happen, this is how you wanted it to be handled; it was the only way that you would become yourself again.  
  
Become myself?  
  
Yes, there is much you have forgotten, but there are some who can help you find the answers. Seeking them out will help you find yourself.  
  
I don't think I'm going to last long enough to see it.  
  
You will, sister. Be strong.  
  
I can't! The poison is too strong.  
  
You can. You are above it; you have the strength to withstand it and the power to heal yourself of it.  
  
Sister I-  
  
Do not say the word can't. You have never believed in that word. Lhestwa olremo mes casta.  
  
What?  
  
Lhestwa olremo mes casta. Evil is only as strong as you let it.  
  
Lhestwa olremo mes casta.......  
  
Be strong, sister. Well will be reunited once again.  
  
Welestra began to stumble, but she would not stop walking. She began to repeat what her sister told her, the words that were so familiar to her tongue but alien to her ears and the company.  
  
"Welestra, what are you saying?" Siri asked, partially pulling her friend along.  
  
"Lhestwa olremo mes casta," Welestra whispered. "Lhestwa olremo mes casta."  
  
"Welestra!" Siri exclaimed. It was the last thing Welestra heard before she fell into unconsciousness.  
  
Siri both felt and heard Welestra fall into unconsciousness. She grew pale, even paler than normal if such was actually possible and she shook her friend, calling her name over and over. At first in a frantic whisper, a  
  
whisper that quickly became a desperate scream.  
  
"Lestra, Lestra, LESTRA!"  
  
She gritted her teeth and hauled Welestra up from where she had crumpled to the ground like a discarded doll.  
  
Strider turned and so did the three reaming Hobbits.  
  
"What has happened?" Strider inquired as he ran to Welestra and Siri.  
  
"She is unconscious. She passed out...she is much worse than thought. We have to move, and move now." Siri intoned, suddenly barking out orders as if she were in a war.  
  
Strider blinked at Siri's words. "I will have to carry her."  
  
Siri shook her head, silver tresses falling in front of her eyes. "You will not, I will take care of her...JUST LEAD."  
  
Strider blinked again and shook his head as he took a step forward. "You can do no such thing, you are far too frail and..."  
  
"I AM NO SUCH THING RANGER! NOW lead." She stopped screaming and trailed off, realizing she had been harsh, but this was her best friend and her life was on the line...Siri would have gladly taken Welestra's place.  
  
Merry, Strider, Pippin and Sam watched in amazement as Siri, seemingly so frail and willow-slender hefted Welestra over one shoulder, carefully supporting her friends head and stepped forward without falter. She nodded and took a deep breath then fell in line beside Merry and Pippin. She was not going to let anything happen to Welestra, she would never forgive herself...she knew Welestra would do the same for her, their bond of friendship was strong and nothing would break it, certainly not a poison dagger.  
  
"Is she...going to be ok?" Merry asked tentatively as he looked at Welestra's prone form.  
  
"Of course she will if I have anything to do with it," Siri stated, taking quick steps forward.  
  
"But how can you carry her? You don't look very strong," Pippin said, chiming in with his friend.  
  
"Strength my brave hobbit lies not in the build but in the will and the heart, for the heart goes on and does what it must when the body admits defeat."  
  
"Are you sure you aren't an Elf?" Merry said, studying Siri with unashamed, curious eyes. "You sure sound like one!"  
  
"And she's pretty like one too!" Sam said, after which he blushed crimson as if wishing he had not spoken up.  
  
"I am quite sure, at least not that I am aware of," Siri said, her steps never slowing as she followed behind Strider. "I am nothing extraordinary, Lestra on the other hand is I believe...but more than anything she is my closest friend and therefore I will not LET her die."  
  
Sam smiled, nodding as if he understood the bond of friendship between the two girls; after all he had Frodo and the worry for his friend was evident on his face. Siri noticed this and tried to give him an encouraging smile.  
  
True to her completely selfless nature, never thinking of herself she tried to comfort Sam with her words.  
  
"Worry not Sam, Frodo will be all right."  
  
He looked doubtful. "But how do you know?"  
  
She smiled again as she carefully balanced Welestra's weight. "There are some things I just know Sam, and I can promise you Frodo shall be just fine."  
  
He seemed a bit more encouraged and nodded to Siri. "I'm a simple fellow Siri, but my heart tells me to trust you, it really does...so I will."  
  
Siri smiled softly, her heart eaten with worry for Welestra as she appeared beside Strider.  
  
"We follow the Bruinen to the Ford, but we must stay more in the woods, in cover. We cannot walk the water's edge like this."  
  
Strider flashed her a skeptical look, his eyes studying her with a cool, analytical look. "Why? How do you know so much of where and how we travel yet seemingly nothing of yourself?"  
  
Siri sighed and bit her lower lip. "Once again I cannot give you answers; Lestra had more answers than I did, and you will have to trust me. If we follow the Loudwater on it's banks we will encounter the Nazgul and  
  
that is a confrontation we are ill equipped to handle."  
  
Strider studied her again, as if trying to read her heart, her very soul, his eyes penetrating hers. He then placed a rough hand upon her shoulder and nodded. "I have little choice but to trust you, after all you have been  
  
right so far...we will stay within the woods."  
  
Siri nodded and the group as a whole cut farther into the forest, staying away from the river's edge. Siri's suspicions were confirmed when a chill ran up her spine.  
  
"Halt." Her voice was a whisper yet firm, and all three hobbits, even Strider froze.  
  
"What is it?" Pippin whispered, his eyes darting back and forth.  
  
"The Nazgul are just ahead, angered and defeated...but alive nonetheless; do NOT move."  
  
The group scattered, Sam and Merry hiding behind a tree, Siri and Pippin taking shelter in bushes, Strider following them. True to Siri's words there was a loud screeching wail, and though they could not be seen, all heard the Nazgul ride past in a flurry of screeches and thundering hoof beats.  
  
A few breathless moments passed until Siri stepped out, still holding Welestra tightly. The others followed her example.  
  
"You were right...again. Forgive me for doubting you," Strider said sincerely, his eyes meeting Siri's.  
  
"We have no time for apologies, we must reach Rivendell before the defeated wraiths meet their kindred behind us and we are assaulted...come."  
  
Siri stepped forward and whispered softly to Welestra. "Hold on Lestra, just hold on I am going to get you to Rivendell, I promise you I will...I promise you will make it." Her full lips then locked into a grim, determined frown and she quickened her pace, causing Strider himself to sprint forward to keep up.  
  
Within the space of a few heartbeats they could see the Ford...and they knew just beyond it lay Rivendell. Siri stopped for a moment and took Welestra from her shoulder and placed her in both arms, hugging her friend tightly to her chest as if she could somehow further protect her. She made for the gates, followed by Strider, Merry, Pippin and Sam.  
  
Strider began to explain exactly what had happened to an elf that greeted them but Siri had no time for explanations; Welestra had gone whiter than a sheet, and her lips were turning pale, her breathing ragged. Siri gasped in horror at her friend's condition and sprinted forward past Strider and a company of elves. She had to get Welestra to Elrond...quickly.  
  
She seemed to somehow know Rivendell even though she had never been there before, and it was far past knowledge of reading books, or watching films. She knew exactly where Elrond's home was, and running at a frantic, frenzied speed she reached it quickly. She was going to demand entrance when the door opened and before her stood Lord Elrond, dressed in rich emerald and garnet robes, his long brown hair tumbling across his brow. He bowed his head and looked directly at Siri. She was too awed to speak, and as if sensing that he nodded and gestured gracefully with one hand for her to enter, then moved aside so she could do so.  
  
"I...I'm Siri, this is Lestra, I...oh forget it, just help her! You HAVE to help her!"  
  
Elrond quirked a brow but smiled. "Calm yourself child, I sensed your arrival. Come into my chambers and lay  
  
her upon the bed. It was a Nazgul blade yes?"  
  
Siri nodded, sweat beading on her pale forehead, her pale, slender hands shaking as she laid Welestra down upon the satin sheets that lay upon the beautifully carved bed.  
  
"Can you help her?" Siri insisted, reluctant to move she hovered over Elrond's shoulder, her stunning amethyst eyes filled with concern and grief.  
  
"I can help her, though she is gravely wounded; it will take much effort but I can do this. However I cannot do it if you follow me like a nervous shadow!"  
  
Siri blinked, an abashed look on her pale face as she sighed, her hands falling to her sides. "I am sorry Lord Elrond, I am merely worried."  
  
Elrond turned to Siri and gently pushed her towards the door with the gentle smile of a father. "I know you are...please, let me do what I must."  
  
Having no choice Siri admitted defeat and slipped out the door, where she passed a nervous group of Hobbits and Strider checking on Frodo, who still lay unconscious in his bed.  
  
Hearing her shut the door Strider looked up, as did Pippin.  
  
"Will she be all right? Can Elrond help her?" Pippin asked, glancing at Siri with a look of concern.  
  
"He is doing all he can...all I can do now...is wait" Siri said, frustration evident in her voice.  
  
Strider walked to her side and placed his hand once again on her shoulder, as if trying to comfort her, but not truly knowing how. "Elrond's skills are unmatched. If anyone can save her it would be him."  
  
"I know," Siri answered, her voice still tainted with worry. It was not that she didn't have faith in Elrond; she merely had no faith in faith itself.  
  
She turned away from Strider roughly, her amethyst eyes brimming with tears of worry. She bit her lower lip and blinked them back; it was unlike Siri to cry, or to even be troubled but now was a rare exception.  
  
She said nothing more to Strider even as he seemed about to follow her, instead she left Frodo's chambers and wandered out into Rivendell itself. There was little she could do, except hope that he could save Welestra  
  
somehow and as she gazed about the splendor before her, she could feel her heart grow heavy with dread; Boromir. If things were happening even relatively close to sequence he would be arriving from Gondor soon. The beautiful White City Siri had always longed to see, the towers...but more than anything she was terrified that he would arrive, and she would not be able to even speak a word. Why would he be bothered with someone as insignificant as she?  
  
Strider passed by her, and he knelt down and placed his hand below her chin and brought her eyes to his. "Your friend will make it, do not worry so. I do not know what troubles you but you have more strength inside than you know; there is something special about you. I do know that much, and your heart is heavy with burden and  
  
fear, and so is mine."  
  
He left her then, sitting on the steps of Elrond's home to drown in her own thoughts as day turned to dusk.  
  
Welestra opened her eyes when the first rays of sunlight hit them, and gazed about. She was in an immesely large bed layered with feather-light iridescent satin sheets. There were walls containing the room in itself, but they were very open with many ornate carvings and wooden furniture, and soft curtains in pale colours wafted when the slight morning breeze touched them. She smiled; somehow she had made it to Rivendell. She could feel no pain nor poison and knew she had been healed, most likey by the good Lord Elrond. An Elf walked in then, dressed in black and slate blue robes, his dark hair spilled over his shoulders like a long waterfall and pushed back to keep from falling into his face. He smiled at seeing her awake, and sat next to her on the bed.  
  
"It is good to see you have awakened Welestra. You have healed quicker than any of us had anticipated. My name is Erestor, advisor to Lord Elrond."  
  
"And how is it that you have come by my name, Erestor?" she asked in curiousity.  
  
"We all know of the strange young woman stabbed by a morgul blade yet nearly walked all the way to our haven here in the Misty Mountains," he replied. "You have amazed all of us this past night."  
  
"But I though Lord Elrond was the one who healed me," she tried to sit up, but pain eminated from her wound, and Erestor stopped her, encouraging her to lie back down.  
  
"He was, but myself and the rest of his councilors have all been tending to you during the night. We may not be as skilled as Lord Elrond, but we do know a thing or two about the healing arts," he chuckled at his last statement, and Welestra's confusion melted away into a smile.  
  
"It's strange, that someone would perform a duty that any one would normally think you were not required or skilled to do. It is certainly a much different structure than anywhere I have been," she paused. "Not that it is a bad thing."  
  
"Have you never visited an elven house before?" Erestor asked, brow quirked.  
  
"No, I have not, though I am quite entranced by them," Welestra answered. "In fact, you are the first Elf I have awarely met Erestor."  
  
He nodded, seemingly content with the answer. "I suppose there is a first time for everything. Lord Elrond bade me to inform him when you awoke, so I must go." He stood up, but turned back to look at her. "But when you have reached full health again, I hope you will share your story with myself and the rest of the house. Eager are we to hear fresh tales, regardless of how simple or complicated they are."  
  
With that Erestor left, and Welestra was alone in the room again. The breeze stirred the curtains, and drifted around her encouraging her to sit up. She smiled peacefully, knowing her sister had returned, and slowly but with her returning strength she sat up, only feeling slight pain. She found herself dressed in a simple ice blue gown, probably from Arwen, and her long midnight blue hair had been pulled back in elvish fashion. Her sister's voice appeared in her head again, and she listened intently.  
  
Do you see now sister?  
  
It was not all me though.  
  
I know, and I am grateful that you were able to get to Elrond in time. But know that he merely helped you, not healed you.  
  
What do you mean?  
  
You have not come back into your full powers yet, so had you healed yourself entirely on your own you would still be asleep in Elrond's bedchambers.  
  
I'm in Elrond's bed?!  
  
Yes. Where did you think you were?  
  
Not in Elrond's room, if that's what you mean. Didn't he sleep the past night?  
  
No, he has not. He has been awake tending to both you and the hobbit, as well as ensuring you and the company you arrived with were taken care of.  
  
He must be exhausted.......  
  
You know he is not sister. You know the race of the Elves better than anyone.  
  
True. But there's something I don't understand.  
  
What is that?  
  
You said that I had the power to heal myself, but just now you said that if I had healed myself on my own I would still be asleep. I don't understand.  
  
I know, and I am sorry I confused you. I had not realized just how far you were from yourself. I spoke truth when I said that you could heal yoursef, and you have for you were always a quick healer and the best of all of us. But because you have forgotten so much, had you tried it would have exhausted you. Healing is one of your strongest skills, and never did any of us worry for you because of it. We all felt safe because you always knew what to do. But Elrond's great skills in the art of healing helped you heal yourself. You were fine long before dawn because his skills had temporarily awakened your own.  
  
Temporarily? Does that mean I've lost them again?  
  
Only you can answer that question sister.  
  
They were disrupted by the sudden opening of the door, and Elrond walked in wearing a simple silver robe with a long navy blue belt made of a shimmery cloth. Gone was his circlet, but Vilya did he wear on his right hand which Welestra originally would not have seen due to his long sleeves without sensing it. He smiled and bowed his head.  
  
"I see you are much better this morning. Erestor told me that you had awoken, so I have come to be sure that all wounds have healed." He walked up to the bed. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"Much better than when I had arrived Lord Elrond," she answered. "It only hurts when I move."  
  
"That can be taken care of if you so choose, Welestra. Has the wound closed?"  
  
She rubbed the spot where the dagger had struck. "I think so. I felt no pull on my skin when I sat up."  
  
He sat down on the bed. "Allow me to check."  
  
Welestra moved her hand which was replaced by Elrond's. He retraced where her hand had been, causing her to flinch when he touched where the blade had precisely gone in. After a moment he pulled his hand away.  
  
"It has closed up completely, though I must say I have never met one with such quick natural healing abilities," he commented surprisedly. "You fare off better than Frodo is."  
  
She furrowed her brow. "What do you mean, if I may ask?"  
  
His face went solemn. "Unfortunately, Frodo's wound will hinder him the rest of his life. Many years have I practised the healing arts, but even my own skills cannot wholly fight the poison of Mordor. How you were able to erase it from yourself I know not, but you should count yourself lucky indeed."  
  
Welestra reflected on his words; now she understood completely why Frodo left for the Havens, and after the Undying Lands. She looked back at him. "Then that makes two of us. I do not even know how I have arrived here, nor do I know completely what I am. I seemed to have inherited some odd skills in the recent day."  
  
"Yes, I am aware of them. There is a presence following you; it is all around you now as we speak," Elrond explained.  
  
She was puzzled. "You know about her?"  
  
He nodded. "Yes. And I can also communicate with this presence should the need arise-" He pushed up his sleeve. "The stone in Vilya has taken on new life since your arrival."  
  
She gazed at the craft, weaving gold bands all around holding the sapphire in place. The blue of the stone was brilliant, nearly as bright as her own eyes. "Can you speak to her like I can?"  
  
"I have," he answered. "But she only tells me so much; she is under oath not to breathe anything other than what she has already said."  
  
"Has she told you anything she has not said to me?" Welestra eagerly inquired. Elrond sighed.  
  
"Perhaps we should meet with your friend Siri and discuss this. She is eager to see how you are." 


	3. Love At First Glance

Disclaimer: We don't own a single thing that belongs to Tolkien, so please don't sue us; it's pointless as you would only be depriving us of the essential basics of living. The only things we own are Welestra and Sirithwingwen.  
  
Chapter Three - Love at First Glance  
  
Elrond left the room to allow Welestra privacy. She changed into a dark slate blue-sky blue marble dress tied by a wide silver cloth belt in the front. She left the decorative elvish braids in her hair and fastened an elaborate silver elvish brooch on the collar of her dress. Slipping on a pair of slate blue slippers, Welestra opened the door and was greeted by another Elf dressed in dark burgandy robes. His face was solemn and he bowed.  
  
"My name is Golradir, councilor of Imladris," he said regally. "Lord Elrond asked me to escort you to his study. He desires a meeting with you and your friend Siri."  
  
"It is a pleasure to meet you Golradir," Welestra answered in response, bowing her head. "Do you know how my friend fares?"  
  
He held out his hand, which she took, and he explained as he led her through the halls. "She has not slept all night. She has been sick of worry, and sat out on the steps of the house nigh until dawn. Nothing has she eaten nor drinken, and our worry for her shall rest when she sees you well again."  
  
She smiled to herself. "Always have I been amazed at the open-heart nature of the Elves. I feel very fortunate to have come to this place in my time of need; anywhere else I may not have been so fortunate I believe."  
  
To her delight, Golradir smiled. "And always have I been perplexed by the race of Men. One cannot judge you by a small group as one can with the Elves, for some of your race choose the side of evil and others choose the side of good. I suppose some things are not meant to be solved, just accepted."  
  
They came to the study, and Golradir bid her goodbye. Without pausing or hesitation she walked in to see Elrond standing by a window, and Siri dressed in a summer yellow dress with an orange cloak fastened at her left shoulder sitting at a table. She perked her head up, and turned where her clouded amethyst eyes met the rejuventated blue of Welestra's. Immediately Siri's eyes perked up, and she ran to her friend in joy.  
  
"Welestra you're awake!"  
  
She collided into her friend, nearly hugging the breath out of her. Welestra smiled and hugged her friend back.  
  
"Yes, I am awake and feeling much better. I heard you have had no sleep or nourishment since we had arrived."  
  
Siri pulled away from her friend. "How could I?! You were laying there wasting away from that blade and Lord Elrond would not allow me to stay in the room with you. I couldn't sleep knowing you were so ill."  
  
Elrond, who had turned around to watch the joyous reunion, decided it was time to get down to more important matters. He stepped forward and spoke to them in a firm but gentle voice with his fartherly smile. "Welestra, Siri, please sit. We have much to discuss."  
  
Obeying his wisdom, both girls took a seat and was immediately joined by Elrond. Three glasses of wine sat untouched on the table, and he invited them to drink. Both girls accepted as Elrond proceeded to explain.  
  
"I am sure you both have many questions, and I know that when you had arrived to Middle Earth you had intentions of coming to me with those questions in hope of receiving answers. I tell you now that I do not have all the answers, but I will answer what I can."  
  
They both nodded in understanding, and Elrond continued. "Siri was one of the many Elves born during the end of the First Age, when trouble began; in fact Siri you are nearly my age. There are few Elven ladies who have achieved greatness in our history, but you Siri were one of them. A great warrior you became, fighting in many battles and earning many deserved victories. You had served the Elven king Gil-Galad, though you were born in Lorien, the Golden Wood. Your brothers still dwell there; Haldir, Orophin and Rumil. Great are you with the sword, and even greater are you skills with the bow. I remember quite vividly the Last Alliance of Elves and Men during the Second Age, in which we fought side by side. You were captain of your own fleet from the kingdom of Gil-Galad, and were perhaps the most modest of his guard. But it was after the death of your Elven king that things changed."  
  
"Changed?" Siri repeated, her brow furrowed in complete confusion. Elrond nodded in affirmation.  
  
"Yes, changed. Gil-Galad's death had a great affect on you, much different from the affect it had on me. You had lost the thirst for the battle of good, desiring only the chance to gain vengence for Gil-Galad by fighting directly against the Dark Lord, and since he had been vanquished though not completely destroyed, you requested the three Elven Ring-Bearers to send you away, only being drawn back when Sauron grew into power and you could have a chance to go to battle against him. So is the reason for your crossing back to Middle Earth from the world you had been sent to. How many lifetimes you have gone through one could only guess, but it has been many years. However, your immortality has been restored, and your age is well over six thousand. Your brothers will be overjoyed to see you back again."  
  
Siri was dumbfounded; all these years of having so many similarities to the Elven race only to discover she actually was an Elf. A shadow of a smile appeared on her face, absorbing the fact that she was an actual product of Middle Earth. Nothing had ever made her this happy.  
  
Welestra, however, could not contain her burning questions. "What can you tell me of myself, Lord Elrond?"  
  
He sighed heavily. "Unfortunately Welestra, I know too little. This presence has not told me much of things that you did not know. I do know that you have crossed here for a purpose, though I know not what it is. I also know you were not born of Middle Earth, for you are a being of another world. Neither are you of Elvish descent nor of the race of Men, or the Maia or Valar. I wish I could be of more help to you, but I cannot. I do know all the things that you know, however: you have a sister and two brothers who wait for you somewhere, you are in fact a great healer, and you were sent to the same world as Siri for a reason. I know also that along your journey there will be many clues to the answers you seek, and I have been instructed by this presence, your sister, to begin with this one: in the language of the Elves whom you know so well, your name would be translated into Nenwen."  
  
Welestra expected her heart to drop, but in truth she had expected it. "So had I thought. She hinted at the fact that finding myself will be no easy task, however I am grateful for all that you have done for me thus far. By knowing a little more than I had before, I can go on with a little more piece of mind."  
  
Elrond nodded. "There is some who may be able to give you more answers however. Gandalf has arrived some time ago, and he may know something more to help you. He is Maian, and wiser than I. When he has a moment, I will have him speak with you."  
  
Welestra looked pleased, but Siri became somewhat panicked though it went unnoticed by Elrond who had gotten up to gaze out the window. Before Elrond took notice Welestra got up, eager to get Siri out before he tried to go into a painful matter.  
  
"Lord Elrond, we both thank you for what you have done again. If by your leave, we would like to walk through the gardens, and collect our thoughts until we may speak with Gandalf later."  
  
He turned and nodded, smiling. "Of course. I will have someone fetch you later when such a meeting can be held."  
  
Quickly Siri and Welestra walked out, and Siri paled slightly. Welestra stopped her just outside the doors that lead to the gardens. "Siri, would you like to tell me what has come over you?"  
  
Siri looked like she was ready to panic. "If Gandalf's already here, then that means Boromir is going to ride up any minute. What if I run into him in the gardens, or at the Shrine, and what if-"  
  
"Siri," Welestra said sternly. "Calm yourself. You are being ridiculous. Would you want Boromir to see you panicking like you are right now, or would you like him to see you as you really are?"  
  
"Lestra come on, what is he going to see in someone like me?" Siri asked. There was a tinge of sadness to her voice. "I'm no one important."  
  
Welestra sighed. "Siri, you heard what Elrond said. You were a great warrior in the past ages; Boromir will at least respect that and be impressed by that. Do not get yourself worked up over something so little."  
  
Siri frowned and turned her amethyst eyes to the ground for a moment, she sighed and bit her lower lip then looked back up at her best friend.  
  
Welestra smiled brightly and opened her arms and the two girls embraced, hugging each other; for even in a world they knew so well all they truly had was each other.  
  
"I am trying not to get worked up, I just can't help it. You...you know how I feel about Boromir," Siri said as she let go of her friend and started into the gardens.  
  
Welestra smiled and nodded. "I know, but you are a great warrior like I said and he will recognize you and respect you I am sure. And you are beautiful, he would be a fool not to notice how special you are."  
  
"I'm not so sure," Siri said as she stopped, admiring all the beautiful flowers.  
  
"Trust me," Welestra said with a tinge of amusement to her voice; Siri always got so flustered when Boromir was mentioned.  
  
"I don't know...what I do know is I wish we knew more about your connection to all this," Siri said as she turned to face her friend.  
  
"You are not the only one."  
  
Siri nodded, her silver tresses falling around her pale face as she smiled at her friend. "Whatever it is we need to find, wherever the answers are, I will help you find them and do everything I can; what are best friends for right?"  
  
Welestra gave her friend a warm smile and nodded, somewhat comforted by the fact that perhaps with the help of her friend and her own strength she would get answers.  
  
"Thank you Siri...I know we will figure it out."  
  
Her friend nodded again and smiled. "Of course we will. You are someone very special, and it doesn't take Gandalf or any clues to figure that out."  
  
Welestra chuckled and managed another smile; she was just glad her friend had stopped panicking over Boromir. "I think we are both something special, otherwise we would not be here."  
  
Siri blushed and shrugged casually. "All I know is we are here for a reason; what it is I have no idea...but there is a higher purpose to all of this."  
  
Welestra nodded, her glimmering deep blue eyes clouded with thought as her hands smoothed the front of her gown. "I will not disagree with that."  
  
"Well no matter why it is we are here, you can always trust me to have your back," Siri said matter-of-factly with a smile.  
  
"I think you already proved that when you carried me all the way to Rivendell," Welestra said with a soft laugh like water over rocks. "How did you do that anyway?"  
  
Siri chuckled softly and shrugged, her pale shoulders a stunning contrast against the warmth of the gown. "I don't know how to explain it really, it was like I just knew I had to do it, so I did. Besides it's not like you weigh much more than a feather anyway."  
  
Welestra giggled and shook her head. "Flattery, my elven friend, will not get you everywhere. Seriously though, I just want to say thank you...so much."  
  
Siri waved a slender hand as though it were nothing. "I did what a good friend should; besides had it been me you would have done the same."  
  
Welestra nodded, knowing she indeed would have.  
  
"Oh look!" Siri exclaimed pointing at something just past Welestra's line of vision.  
  
"What?"  
  
"These flowers here....they match your dress," Siri explained, one finger pointing at the lovely flowers that grew there. They were shaped like small bells, several of the small delicate flowers on each clump. Their petals were a soft, windswept blue with hints of lavender and lilac.  
  
"Those are beautiful," Welestra commented, bending down to inhale the soft scent.  
  
"I have a idea," Siri said. "Here." She picked off a clump of the dangling, delicate flowers and bade Welestra to stand still. She then tucked them just behind her friend's ear so the shimmering blooms hung down like a piece of elaborate and breathtaking jewelry.  
  
Welestra smiled and lifted her chin up. "How do they look?"  
  
"They look PERFECT," Siri exclaimed with a wide smile. "Come on, let's find a mirror inside and I'll show you."  
  
"Oh all right," Welestra chuckled and allowed Siri to take her arms and drag her back towards Elrond's home.  
  
They entered and Siri poked her head around the corner of the hallway, waving at Welestra. "Here's one come see!"  
  
Welestra chuckled and quirked a thin ebony brow and lifted her skirt, sprinting to where Siri stood next to the mirror. She looked at her reflection and gasped...and not just because of the flowers.  
  
"Is that me?" Welestra inquired, staring at the beautiful woman before her.  
  
Siri chuckled and nodded as she smiled at her friend. "Yes it is...and you look AMAZING."  
  
Welestra drew in a deep breath and tugged on her friends arm. "Come on, let us straighten you up a bit before Boromir does get here."  
  
Siri quirked a brow and let Welestra drag her wherever she pleased. "All right, but I don't think any flowers will make me look half as beautiful as you."  
  
Welestra shook her head as she dragged Siri towards the garden once again. "You hardly need any help Siri, but do not underestimate me!"  
  
Siri quirked a thin silver brow as Welestra dragged her by her arm past the fragrant flowers. "What ARE you doing?"  
  
"You will see," Welestra muttered as she flitted from flower to flower like a nervous hummingbird.  
  
Siri quirked a brow and ran a nervous hand through her silver tresses. "Lestra I don't know. I mean I'm not that good at looking...girly."  
  
Welestra chuckled and smiled softly. "You are absolutely beautiful, you just do not know it...come here," she waved Siri over with a pale hand.  
  
"I am not," Siri muttered under her breath, but she made her way to Welestra's side anyway.  
  
"I heard that," Welestra said as she plucked flowers off a bush.  
  
Siri rolled her amethyst eyes and leaned over Welestra's shoulder to see what she was doing.  
  
"Perfect!" Welestra exclaimed, turning around with five or six blooms in her slender hands. They looked similar to roses and they were in perfect bloom, each petal was a rich peachy-orange, the inside of the petals tinged with a blushing red. "These go with your dress!" Siri quirked a brow sky- high and looked doubtful.  
  
"Trust me!" Welestra exclaimed taking a golden ribbon from her friend's hair. "Now stand still so I can do this."  
  
Siri still looked doubtful but allowed her best friend to have her way nonetheless.  
  
Welestra worked diligently and gathered Siri's hair up into a bun atop her head and secured it with the gold ribbon. She then placed the roses in around the bun in a circle, covering the stems with locks of Siri's silver hair. "PERFECT." Welestra exclaimed triumphantly.  
  
"I HAVE GOT to see this."  
  
Welestra giggled and grabbed Siri's hand and pulled her back towards the house and the mirror. "Go on then...look," Welestra said pointing at the mirror. Siri made a face then stepped forward and peered into the mirror.  
  
"Before you ask...YES that is you," Welestra said grinning, obviously proud of herself.  
  
"Wow," Siri muttered, placing a hand atop her tresses. "I had no idea I could look like this."  
  
Welestra waved a hand and smiled. "Even elven warriors have it in them."  
  
Siri had turned to smile at her friend when they heard a commotion coming from outside. Both girls turned in perfect unison and looked at one another. "Do you think it's..."  
  
"Them?" Welestra finished.  
  
Siri nodded and Welestra took her arm. "Let us go outside and look."  
  
Siri nodded and the two girls slipped out of Elrond's home and made their way silently to the gates of Rivendell. Welestra could feel Siri's arm shaking in her hand and she tried to calm her friend as they cleared the last few steps towards a vantage point from which they could see the new arrivals.  
  
"Siri it is all right....everything will be okay I promise, he will adore you. Or he is blind."  
  
They walked up to a tree right beside the archway that was the entry and exit to Rivendell. There sitting atop a chestnut brown steed was Boromir, tall and proud in the saddle. The metal on his person glinted with the morning sun as he gazed about and beheld the splendor of the elven haven. His blonde tresses fell just so to his shoulders, blowing softly in the fair breeze. His eyes were a soft blue and they gazed around in awe and wonder, betraying his noble heart with a single glance. He looked fatigued and perhaps a bit worse-for-wear because of his long ride, but he lifted his chin high nonetheless and nudged his horse, bidding it to stop. He moved with a warrior's grace and fluid elegance, every move as he dismounted made with calculated ease. He adjusted his cloak and smiled as he left his horse behind to be tended to. Siri gasped in wonder, finding that she could not look away from him. An amused smile crept across Welestra's face. "Siri, are you even breathing?"  
  
Reluctantly Siri ripped her gaze from her vision of heaven and turned to her friend. "Lestra, what should I do? I can't just go over there."  
  
Welestra's smile only got bigger, and the breeze that seemed to follow her around stirred up again. "Come my friend, leave this to me."  
  
She grabbed Siri's arm and led her back in and through the house, the wind always directing her where to go. After what seemed like an eternity to Siri they arrived at the Shrine. Both could see Strider sitting in the shadows across from them, reading quietly. Welestra glanced behind herself, then pushed Siri to their left to take shelter in the shadows. Siri turned to her friend in a confused state, and Welestra merely nodded once, indicating Siri to turn around and look in front of her. There was an amused glint in her sapphire eyes, which puzzled Siri and made her head snap around. As if on cue Boromir strode in, intently looking over the paintings on the wall. Again Siri froze, and only her amethyst eyes moved as she followed the son of the Stewart walking about. He approached the shards of Narsil and picked up the hilt reverently, amazed. Strider cautiously watched him, a silent sentinel to the heirloom. Quietly, as the scene progressed, Welestra pushed Siri forward as her freind's eyes continued to focus on Boromir. He finally took notice of Strider watching, and carelessly placed the hilt back. He turned and paused as it clattered to the floor, then continued on his way. Welestra timed it so that when she pushed Siri, it would appear as if she had stepped out of nowhere. Boromir took one quick look over his left shoulder and Welestra shoved a very surprised Siri ahead, then retreated like the tide back into the shadows. Boromir turned back around, and collided with Siri. He looked down in surprise, and was greeted with the most stunning pair of eyes he had ever seen. Amethyst-coloured eyes looked surprisedly back at him, and strands of silver framed her face. He could not see how long it hung, for it was tied up on her head and in the bun beautiful peach-orange flowers encircled it. They were both speechless.  
  
"My lady," he said respectively, bowing slightly. "Forgive me I did not see you there."  
  
"No, it is I who must ask for forgiveness, I was-" Siri turned to look at Welestra, but didn't see her; she had already left the room through the other side. She turned back to Boromir. "Not paying attention."  
  
"What is your name?" he asked, evident curiousity in his voice. Siri blushed crimson.  
  
"You may call me Siri," she answered.  
  
Gently he took her hand and raised it to his lips. "Lady Siri, it is beyond an honour to make your acquaintance. I am Boromir, son of the Stewart of Gondor and captain of the White Tower."  
  
Siri's breath stopped at the mention of the White Tower, but she composed herself. "And it is an honour to meet one such as you Boromir. Your reputation proceeds you."  
  
He smiled. "Good things I hope."  
  
"Only such," she answered, copying his smile.  
  
"Would you care to accompany me on a walk through this house?" Boromir asked timidly. "Such havens I have not seen in a long time, and generally I do not stay long. I am sure you could tell me of its days here."  
  
"I am afraid that I must disappoint you, for I know little of the elven haven," Siri replied, looking down from more nerves than anything. "I have never dwelt here and should prove to know as much as you."  
  
He smiled, holding out his arm which she shakily took as butterflies eruptted in her stomach. "Then if we should become lost, at least it will be together right?"  
  
She nodded, part in amazement of the situation and part in happiness, and the two were off.  
  
Welestra, meanwhile, strode through the halls away from the Shrine, a pleased look on her face. Had it not been for her, Siri would never have had the nerve to go to Boromir herself. She turned her head around, broad smiled, to be sure that they were together. They were not in her sight, but the breeze told her they indeed had gone off together. Chuckling to herself she turned her head back and bumped into someone. She looked up and her heart stopped.  
  
"M'Lady...Forgive me please."  
  
Welestra blinked, her deep, fathomless blue eyes betraying a momentary state of shock as she gazed upon the last person she had expected to see. He stood before her; tall, lithe and slender like a cat. His grace was fluid and subtle as he bowed before her, showing his noble mannerisms. His hair was a pale, golden blonde and it fell loosely past his shoulders and down his back in a shimmering wave, elven braids neatly binding it on either side. His eyes were a pale, gray-blue, rather like the color of a twilight sky. His lips formed a playful yet apologetic smile as he waited for Welestra to respond. Her blue eyes seemed like a fathomless tide to him, the song of the wind and the sea upon them. Her black tresses that actually seemed a midnight blue fell about her pale face, framed by delicate flowers of the same bluish hue as her gown that seemed to spring to life against the frame of her wondrous face.  
  
"I...no it was my fault, I was not looking where I was going. I am so sorry."  
  
He chuckled softly, took her hand in his and placed it against the warmth of his lips, laying a single kiss there which nearly took Welestra's breath away again. "Nor was I so I am at fault as well...how rude of me to not properly introduce myself. I am Legolas of Mirkwood."  
  
Welestra's heart fluttered wildly in her chest; this was not in her plans. It wasn't supposed to happen. She had only came here to make sure Siri bumped into Boromir. This had most definitely not been in the plans.  
  
"I am Welestra of...well never mind. Just call me Lestra."  
  
Legolas chuckled softly and nodded his head with a soft smile. "Very well then Lady Lestra." He gazed just over her shoulder as people drifted busily in and out of the various corridors. "Perhaps Lady Lestra we should move our conversation elsewhere." Welestra blinked, having momentarily been in a daze, nodded then and smiled.  
  
"Good idea. Come, we can go to the Gardens if you like."  
  
He nodded and brushed a lock of golden hair from his fair brow. "I think I should like that very much. I would honestly welcome the peace and quiet."  
  
"So would I actually," Lestra replied moving like a soft slow moving stream down the maze of corridors as Legolas trailing behind her, making nay a sound as he followed.  
  
"Are you from Rivendell then Lestra?" he asked as he slipped up beside her when they finally breached the exit, stepping out into the cool night air.  
  
Welestra took a deep breath, enjoying the unpolluted fragrance of it. Should she tell him the story of herself and Siri? No, she decided quickly, best to save it for later. They may not be able to take it all in and both her and Siri may have to use her knowledge at a later time. They would tell them then.  
  
She shook her head softly and a soft breeze played at her feet, making her gown whisper and rustle against her willowy figure. "No I am not from Rivendell Legolas, I am here with my friend Sirithwingwen. The story of my past is a long and complicated one I fear, and I have not the answers to  
  
your questions I am afraid." She smiled softly. Well, she thought to herself. That IS the truth. She had hardly any answers at all.  
  
He quirked a golden brow in question but nodded. "Sirithwingwen...I believe I glimpsed her slipping out of The Shrine with the one from Gondor."  
  
Welestra smiled again in spite of herself and nodded as she made her way into the gardens. "That would be her well enough...my best friend."  
  
Legolas nodded as he glanced at the various nocturnal blooms, their feathery petals unfurling to embrace the night. None of them however seemed to compare to the beauty of the wondrous woman next to him, so delicate in beauty yet so strong of will all at once. "I see then, what brought the two of you here?"  
  
Welestra paused as she smoothed her gown to sit on a grey marble bench, ornately carved with swans. "Many different things, but we fled here after I was injured..." she trailed off, still bitter over the wound even though she had healed remarkably.  
  
"Injured?" he inquired as he stood in front of her, seemingly wanting to sit beside her but far too polite to just do so.  
  
Welestra nodded. "Please, sit Legolas...and yes, injured. By a Nazgul actually, a poisoned dagger to my stomach."  
  
His soft blue eyes clouded with concern and he sat next to her. "Truly? You are indeed strong then...I thought I sensed such within you."  
  
Welestra shook her head in modest protest, her shimmering blue-black tresses falling over her pale face like a veil. "I am not as strong as you assume or it would not have happened."  
  
Legolas chuckled softly and surprised even himself by taking Welestra's pale hand once again in his own. "That is a unfair thing to say, for even the bravest and strongest fall prey to fate and circumstances beyond their control. Strength M'Lady comes not in avoiding this but surviving it when such does befall you, and doing so with a noble heart...and I can sense a noble heart within you indeed."  
  
Welestra actually blushed, a beautiful yet startling contrast to her pale almost silver skin. "You speak such wise words Legolas."  
  
He smiled softly, tilting his head to study her. "What I speak is not wise, merely what I believe to be wisdom in my own heart. Sometimes I think I sound quite foolish."  
  
Welestra shook her head vehemently and squeezed his hand. "You do not sound foolish at all; honest perhaps but not foolish."  
  
He chuckled and squeezed her hand back, reveling in the way the starlight danced across her skin, her hair and most of all those deep blue, riverswept eyes. "Honesty is sometimes the only option one has when you are born of nobility Lady Lestra. Sometimes I think that all people see of me is my family history and my nobility...and nothing else." He sighed softly and smiled.  
  
Welestra gazed into his pale blue eyes and shook her head. "I see much more in you than your family history, as noble as it may be it is not what makes you noble. What makes you noble-" she placed a slender hand upon his chest, just over his heart. "Is just here...not in the roots of your family tree."  
  
Legolas blinked and smiled; he was amazed by her honesty, for her ability to see so much more deeply within him than any that had preceded her. Such a mysterious, amazing woman. He had come to Rivendell for council, not to be bewitched but he felt drawn to her like a moth to a flame, and he could not  
  
look away even though he tried. He felt himself being helplessly ensnared. She saw beyond his heritage, beyond his sometimes-aloof façade...she was innocently breaking every barrier he had built to protect himself; he had never opened up to anyone like this before.  
  
"Then you must believe M'Lady what makes you strong lays here," he replied, mimicking her as he placed a strong hand just above her pounding heart. Welestra had to stop herself from shuddering; he had such a gentle touch and a way with words, each one sounding like poetry. She had only intended to help  
  
Siri face her fear with Boromir, she had no intention of becoming close to anyone but now it seemed she could not help herself. She fought her instinct, but a mysteriously soft voice in the back of her overwhelmed mind pushed her gently forward like a mother insistently prodding a child. She blushed again, a soft smile forming on her lips as to her amazement Legolas brought his hand up to brush against her cheek as if to caress the rosy blush that bloomed there. His hand hovered there for a moment and then a single, silken-soft fingertip fell to her full lips and brushed across them. Welestra could only hope things were going as well with Siri and Boromir, for she knew the son of Gondor was by nature stubborn and proud; she hoped desperately Siri could charm him.  
  
And charm him she did. Boromir paid no heed to the wonders of Rivendell all around, instead focused all his attention on the beautiful Elf maiden pacing beside him light as a feather. He had learned much; she was well over six thousand, very close to Lord Elrond's age. She had served the Elven King Gil-Galad, and was counted among his greatest captains and a key fighter in the Last Alliance of Elves and Men. She was very modest about the whole ordeal, giving in to his gentle persistence that she tell him of her noble deeds. A great warrior did she reveal herself to be, and from his take on her story her skills would be enough to rival his own. It was hard to picture, such a pristine lady outfitted in Elven armour slaying the stinking fellness of Mordor's forces. He hoped that she would never again see such horrid sights.  
  
"You must have travelled much after that great war," he commented, his large right hand finding its way over her slender one wrapped around his mail-clad arm. She blushed and looked down at his touch, and he realized just how beautiful she looked when her modesty took over, which was quite often.  
  
"I suppose I did," she answered, finding meeting his stunning blue eyes an impossible task. "It depends on how you look at it, my lord."  
  
"Boromir," he corrected, smiling gently. "Just Boromir."  
  
She giggled nervously, her cheeks increasing their crimson colour. Lifting the hand that had cloaked her slender fingers, he softly pushed her chin up. The texture of the skin was soft like the flowers she had weaved into Welestra's hair earlier, and it surprised her to discover it on one such as Boromir who was in and out of many battles. She had always imagined it to be slightly rough with all the sword-weilding he must have done in his days. His fingers moved from her chin to her cheeks, stroking them in what seemed like an attempt to brush away the startling pink. His blue endearing eyes held her amethyst ones, and she allowed him to search them. Slowly she was opening up to him, something she had never allowed herself before, and it felt comforting to finally begin to trust someone so deeply. She let her head rest against his shoulder as they continued to walk and brought her other hand to clasp the one already on his arm. He chuckled in response and planted a kiss on her forehead, causing her to shiver delightfully.  
  
"Now, what did you mean about how one would look at the activities you did after the war?" he asked, playful curiousity threaded in his voice. She sighed heavily.  
  
"After the war, I asked the eldars to send me away to another world until I could have another chance at fighting against Sauron. When Gil-Galad died, I lost my thirst for the battle of good. I wished not to fight unless it was directly against the Dark Lord. I suppose I did alot of travelling, though now having come back here I wish I had stayed."  
  
He led her out to the gardens, though they were far from where Welestra and Legolas had ventured to. "Tell me of it."  
  
Siri's blush and smile faded as she recalled the memories of the world she left behind, cringing at the evils she had witnessed and experienced unwillingly. Give her orcs to that any day. She had been reminising longer than she thought, and Boromir touched her cheek. She jumped and looked up suddenly then composed herself. "I-I'm sorry Boromir, I must have gotten lost in my memories."  
  
"Are they that horrid?" he asked, concerned and protectively angry for her. She sighed and nodded, looking ashamed. He led her to a ornate wooden bench, indicating for her to sit. She did so as he knelt in front of her. "Please, Siri, tell me."  
  
"The world I left behind," she began, looking into his eyes. "Is heartless for the most part. Humans mostly. They fear and seek to destroy what they don't understand, and they are ruthless. They kill eachother, rape eachother, steal from eachother, plot against eachother; so many innocent people die because of the evilness of their nature. They ridicule things that seem out of place to them." She paused, tears beginning to build in her eyes. Boromir edged closer, laying his hands on either side of her on the bench struggling to offer comfort. "I was a victim to such torment for years."  
  
His breath quickened and brow furrowed in confusion and anger. How could the Elven eldars send her to such a cruel place? How could people even be that cruel, especially to one such as Siri in all her beauty. Tears that had been held up for years began spilling over, and Boromir took her in his strong embrace, offering whatever comfort he could. Her arms slowly wrapped around his neck, and he pulled her as close as he could until clothing was the only thing between them.  
  
"I must have become weak to shed such tears," she murmured into his shoulder. "Strong warriors let nothing like those things get to them such as I have allowed."  
  
"Not so," Boromir replied, rubbing her back in concentric circles to soothe her. "Tears are not a warrior's enemy, but rather what reminds them of their humility. When one weeps over the things you weep for, you weep not because of the pain, but for those who have forgotten what it means to be humble. Many a time have I shed tears, and I am not afraid to admit it." He pulled her away though keeping her in his embrace. "And neither should you be."  
  
Siri brushed stray silver locks from her face; oddly enough, he was right. She nodded, desperate to stop the tears. Lovingly Boromir wiped them away, and pulled her to her feet. Her dressed swayed as she moved, and he wrapped his left arm around her, leading her out into the serene garden.  
  
Welestra's heart raced like a wild stallion in her chest, pounding as she struggled to keep the cool composure she was so well known for. So few things bothered her, affected her and usually it was not people. She had in no way expected this to happen with Legolas, and perhaps that was why it was affecting her more than even she cared to admit. Welestra was a cool, calm woman by nature and was always in control of the situation; now she felt herself spiraling downwards, out of control and completely at the mercy of the noble, endearing elf before her very eyes. She should have hated it, but somehow with his soft fingertips caressing her blushing cheeks she could do no such thing.  
  
Legolas couldn't help himself; everything else had come before matters of the heart to him. He had never allowed himself a moment of weakness, but now he found himself weary and wanting to collapse into Welestra's arms. She was beautiful, no, more than beautiful...she was intoxicating. His fingers brushed  
  
over her soft lips again and he smiled softly, tilting his head just so in order to study her every graceful movement.  
  
"M'Lady you are so beautiful. The fairest flowers within this garden pale in comparison."  
  
Welestra felt her heart stop - had he really just said that to her? No one had ever said anything like that to her. She drew in a deep breath and shook her head, her black-blue tresses falling to caress her face and his fingers. This couldn't be happening...it wasn't SUPPOSED to happen. "Legolas you should not say such things," she stammered softly, her eyes falling to the ground.  
  
"Why is that?" he asked, placing his other hand within hers.  
  
"Because...because...." Welestra struggled to find a logical way to finish the statement.  
  
"Because no one ever has? Because you're afraid?"  
  
Welestra raised her chin indignantly and her blue eyes flashed. "I am NOT afraid."  
  
Legolas chuckled softly and shook his head. "There is no loss of honor in fear M'Lady, especially fear of the unknown, but one must not think too long before jumping off the precipice."  
  
Welestra bit her lower lip. Everything he was saying made so much sense. Still, this seemed so impossible and she had never considered herself much of anything special, yet he seemed entranced by her. She wanted so desperately to believe it all true. She closed her eyes for a moment, and then finally  
  
spoke.  
  
"Legolas, I....I am not as amazing as you think, nothing special. I think you are giving me far to much credit."  
  
Legolas shook his head, a strand of golden-blonde hair falling across his soft, blue eyes. "You may see yourself as such, but on the contrary I do not think I am giving you enough credit. There is so much strength within you...and so much beauty which is rare."  
  
Welestra smiled a bit at that; she couldn't help it. She stared intently at the piece of golden hair that had fallen across his eyes, blocking them from hers, and before she could help it or stop herself one delicate hand reached out and swept it back across his forehead gently, brushing it back into place. He smiled and caught her hand in his before she could move it, then he brought her fingertips to his lips and gently, as if in reverence he kissed every one, then placed her hand almost regretfully back at her side.  
  
Welestra's breath caught in her throat and she shuddered softly, involuntarily yet she couldn't seem to help it; it was as if he were weaving a spell over her. She could hear her mind protesting violently, her heart however urged her forward and the two were currently engaged in a struggle for control. She blinked and tried to look away, but once more his soft fingers fell beneath her chin and tilted it upwards so she was ensnared in his gaze.  
  
"Why do you turn away from me so? I fear what I feel much like you...only...I do not wish to fight it."  
  
Welestra quirked a brow; he was serious. He felt the same way and had no desire to fight it. What was she supposed to do now? He felt her shudder and in the space of a heartbeat he moved closer, the tension between them crackling like rivers of magic. He placed a gentle arm around her shoulders and then  
  
as if that were not enough he un-clasped his soft sage green cloak, slipping it off his shoulders and onto hers, holding it there with his arm about her slender shoulders. He knew she wasn't cold, but it was a gesture of caring more than anything else.  
  
"Thank you," she whispered, finally bringing her own slender hand to hover just above his for a moment before joining it.  
  
He smiled softly and nodded. "You may fear M'Lady Lestra, but I can promise you that you have nothing...nothing to fear from me."  
  
His words were so sincere, the warm, sweet breath from his lips tickled her ear and she smiled. "It is not you I fear...not you at all."  
  
"What then?" he asked, much to her amazement he unabashedly laid his head upon her shoulder, his golden tresses falling across the front of her gown. "Tell me what it is you fear."  
  
Welestra hesitated; she did not open her heart to anyone. She kept far too much inside to show it so openly yet how could she not do what he asked? He opened himself to her with no fear...and deep inside she longed to do the same. Her heart urged her forward and after a deep breath she nodded and spoke.  
  
"I....I do not fear the unknown, but I do fear opening myself, making myself vulnerable to people so they can pick me apart. I fear rejection...I have always felt like I do not belong, like I just was not good enough..." She trailed off into silence.  
  
"Do you feel that way now?" Legolas asked, his fingers brushing against her neck.  
  
Did she? She closed her eyes and shook her head. "No.I suppose I do not."  
  
"Do not fear rejection from me, I think it is obvious that I could never do such a thing....and everyone belongs somewhere M'Lady; if I may say it, presumptuous as it may be, I think you belong here."  
  
She blinked, unable to believe what he had just said; maybe this WAS supposed to happen. Maybe she finally had control of a situation. She was scared yes, but this was her chance, her chance to finally feel something more than a feeling of not belonging and disenchantment. Her shoulders quivered and she bowed her head for a moment, trying to reassure herself that she could do it.  
  
"Legolas," she whispered softly.  
  
"Hmm yes?"  
  
"That precipice you mentioned earlier..."  
  
"What of it?" he said, sitting up a bit as if intrigued.  
  
"I think, I think I am ready to see if I can fly."  
  
She could feel him smile, actually feel it as he caressed her cheek softly. "You can fly M'Lady...I know you can and I shall be your wings."  
  
With that he gazed into her eyes, silently as if glimpsing an angel, he then brought his lips to her, his breath sweet like clovered honey as he fell into her arms like a lost child. The kiss was breathless and urgent, as if he needed her deep within his soul. His hands wrapped around her waist as he pulled her closer. She complied as if she could not be close enough, as if she had to breathe the same air he did. She felt wild with abandon...and for once, within his arms, lost in a tangled maze of silken golden tresses and sweet lips Welestra felt as though she belonged.  
  
A rich breeze billowed gently about the pair as they silently moved through the garden, unaware of anything besides eachother. Siri snuggled into Boromir, feeling light and free. It had been a long time since she had felt the freedom she felt now; the feeling of being unhindered by everything the world had done to her. Boromir sensed this, as he himself also felt freer than he had in years. This elven haven weaved spells of sorts, and before this he had never willingly given his heart so quickly. But now he could not picture leaving without her, or living without her; in one glance she had become his whole world and he would do anything and everything she ever told him to.  
  
For the most part no words were spoken, just the occasional glance into eachother's eyes causing both to smile. Siri no longer blushed, feeling much more comfortable with him now. He was glad to see it, but part of him also missed her modest blushing. The warmth of her against his arm was good enough for him, however, and he would take her any way he could.  
  
Suddenly she looked up, something catching her eye. Without explanation she released him and walked quickly ahead, while Boromir followed in curiousity. She did not go far, having come across a night flower with ivory white petals, and a centre the colour of an onyx. Its scent was intoxicating, and Siri could not help but become enticed by it. Boromir was at her side in no time, and she turned to him.  
  
"Have you seen anything like this Boromir?" she asked in wonder, delicately touching its silken petals. She looked back at it as she heard him chuckle.  
  
"Its beauty is enticing, but I have seen wonders much more glorious," he answered, kneeling beside her. She turned back to face him, and he smiled. "And one such wonder is kneeling beside me."  
  
She echoed his smile; his endearments stole her breath with so much ease. She sniffed the flower again and sat back on her feet, her eyes never leaving it. "Boromir, tell me about the White City."  
  
He chuckled. "You wish to hear of my city do you?" She nodded, and he got himself comfortable. "It is a splendor unlike anything you can imagine. It glimmers like purest ivory in the morning sun, banners on the parapets caught high and rustling softly in the breeze. Her heart is of course the towers, and each one stands proud and independent, shimmering and bathed in light. I think the soft light of the moon does my city more justice than even the sun. Gondor is a jewel in the middle of a wild world. But she is a  
  
jewel nonetheless."  
  
She smiled, somewhat mournfully, and looked at him. "One day I think I should visit it. Ever have I dreamed of seeing it in all its glory, the white towers gleaming in the sunlight."  
  
He smiled and drew her into his embrace. "I will take you, Siri. You will ride with me into the city gates, and enjoy all the wonders one can behold in my father's house. Never again will you have to endure torment as long as I am here."  
  
Siri turned into his shoulder, tears of happiness starting to slowly track down her face. One of her greatest dreams was in her grasp; she was bound to see the White City, and she would see it with Boromir. Always had she dreamed about such things, but back in the world she left such a thing was impossible. There she could not be with Boromir, and there she would never have a chance to see the White Tower. Bless whatever force was at work for linking her to Middle Earth, and for bringing her back when it did. A life of happiness awaited her, and she was so overcome with pleasent relief she could not help the joyous teary laugh that came instead of sobs. Boromir looked down, amusedly.  
  
"What need have you for tears now? You have nothing more to fear."  
  
"But I have everything I could ever want," she answered, looking up. Roughly she wiped away the tears without wiping away the smile. "I am so overwhelmed with joy I know not what else to do but let tears of happiness fall."  
  
"Then let them fall until they can fall no more," he replied kissing her forehead. He stood up and helped her to her feet, gazing intently on her as she brushed the dust from her dress. "And I will be there to catch them, each and every blessing of your happiness."  
  
He slid an arm around her waist, and continued on their walk as she snuggled back into his shoulder. They came to a small bridge where a quiet little stream trickled over smoothed rocks embedded in the sediment. The starlight from above was caught in its current. Siri leaned on the round wooden railing and gazed downwards into it, the dark colours reminding her of her friend. She sighed heavily, a sad smile on her face.  
  
"What is it?" Boromir asked softly.  
  
"I was just thinking," she began, her eyes never leaving the water. "That perhaps the White City may have to wait some time."  
  
He looked hurt. "You have changed your mind?"  
  
"No," she answered, shaking her head. "But there is a matter between myself and my friend Welestra that I had promised to help resolve. I would feel bad if I abandoned it."  
  
"Tell me about it," he pressed gently, confusion in his brow.  
  
She sighed heavily, and looked up into his loving eyes. "When Welestra and I crossed back into Middle Earth, we eventually made our way here, to Rivendell. We met a Ranger by the name of Strider in Bree, and followed him to Weathertop. After an incident with the Nine servants of Sauron, Strider caught us following him, and we told him briefly our story. We followed him to Rivendell, and along the way Welestra was injured by the Witch King; he had thrown a dagger into her stomach. I helped her to Rivendell, even carried her when she had passed out and too weak to walk. Lord Elrond healed her, and we spoke with him this morning about our coming here to Middle Earth. It was then that I learned my own heritage, but Welestra he knows nothing about except for what she already knows. He told her that she is not of Middle Earth, and we know not how she fits into all of this. I promised her I would help her, but I do not wish to hurt either her or you Boromir."  
  
Boromir set his brow straight as he let her words sink in; she was much stronger than he had thought, and deeply loyal to her friend. He took her hand, kissed its palm and placed it over his warrior heart. "Then I will pledge myself to you now, in love and honour, that I will follow you where ever you must go, and protect you from harm. I am indebted to you forever, until the end of time and beyond."  
  
Siri's heart stopped; only in her dream of dreams did she hear anything similar to those words. Now she was hearing them for real, and no other words were sweeter than those he had just said. An astounded smile crept across her lips, and he smiled knowing his words had a good effect on her. He lowered his head to hers, and was about to kiss her when another walked up to them.  
  
"My lady Siri," Erestor began, bowing slightly. "Lord Elrond bade me to inform you that Gandalf is waiting for you inside the Lord's study."  
  
Siri's smile faded, but she nodded to him. "Very well. Tell him that I am on my way over, if you please."  
  
Erestor bowed and walked soundlessly away. Boromir watched him go, then turned to the beauty he held in his arms. "What is this meeting about?"  
  
"Welestra and I asked Lord Elrond if we may speak with Gandalf, to see if he might know something." She answered, pulling Boromir after her. Without hesitation he followed.  
  
"Do you think he will know something?" he asked as he wrapped her back in his arms.  
  
"I hope so," she replied leaning into him. "Why do you ask?"  
  
An impish smile cut his face. "Because if it shall be a waste of your time, I am not going to allow you to leave my arms."  
  
She looked up at him in mock anger, but could not hide her smile. "You think so, don't you?"  
  
He said nothing, just gazed innocently into her eyes before bowing his head and capturing her lips in his. He was gentle and slow, but Siri could sense there was a great deal of passion he was holding back in fear of getting carried away. She yielded to him, and he became more urgent. When he broke the kiss, a look of astoundment was on her face, and he smiled, walking her to where she had to be.  
  
Legolas held Welestra in his arms, the cloak still wrapped carefully around her shoulders. He held her close, as if his world would fall apart without her. She smiled softly, still not believing any of this had actually happened. She felt so safe in his arms, so loved. He moved a errant lock of blue-black hair from her forehead and had leaned foreword to kiss her there when a noise interrupted them both; someone clearing their throat.  
  
There stood Erestor. He bowed slightly and then looked up, almost as if he were ashamed at his intrusion. He smiled then cleared his throat again before speaking.  
  
"Please pardon my sudden intrusion M'Lady Welestra, Gandalf awaits you in the Lord Elrond's study. Lady Sirithwingwen is there already."  
  
He bowed once more then turned and strode off back in the direction from whence he had come. Legolas sighed softly and rose gracefully from the bench and offered forth his arm to Welestra. "Well at least allow me to escort you to your destination."  
  
Welestra smiled and nodded eagerly, linking her slender arm in his own, tilting her head at his frown. "What is wrong Legolas?"  
  
He chuckled softly and caressed her hand with his fingertips as they moved back towards Elrond's home.  
  
"Nothing truly, I only wish we had not been interrupted."  
  
That actually caused Welestra to smile and she blushed softly. "I wish the same, but it is a matter of importance."  
  
"What are you going to speak to him about?" Legolas asked as they approached the entrance.  
  
"My history, Legolas. To see, if he can tell me who I am."  
  
Legolas smiled and took his hand and placed it gently over her heart. "You need no istar to answer that Lestra, who you are is in here; Gandalf can only guide you. Fare thee well then my beautiful Lady, until the morrow."  
  
With that he placed another soft, yet strikingly passionate kiss upon her lips before leaving her there with a soft smile and a crimson blush upon her face.  
  
When Welestra entered the study Siri was already there seated next to Gandalf, the two having a lively discussion about Lothlorien and Siri's brothers, whom she missed greatly. Siri looked up, deep amethyst eyes focusing on Welestra as she entered the room. She was very perceptive and did not miss the glow on Welestra's face, nor the slight blush. Her amethyst eyes caught Welestra's blue ones in question but Welestra just smiled; she would tell her friend later. Now however she had questions for Gandalf.  
  
She approached the large, stained wood table and took the seat next to Siri, bowing to Gandalf before she did so. She then seated herself in one graceful, fluid motion and smiled to the kindly istar.  
  
"Greetings Gandalf"  
  
He smiled, his eyes twinkling with a spark of knowledge. "Greetings Lady Welestra. I am sure you have many questions."  
  
Welestra nodded, her tresses falling across her face. "Yes I do actually."  
  
"I am afraid I will be able to answer few of them, so I shall not waste your time. I shall openly tell you all that I can now. I knew your sister, very well for a time and I can say only that you are from Lacthalia and that you ruled your own province."  
  
Welestra quirked both ebony brows and tilted her head to one side, as if about to speak, but Gandalf silenced her curiosity with a wave of his hand. "I can tell you nothing more, questioning me will do no good. I have told you what I can Welestra, be content with that and leave the rest up to fate. I fare both of you ladies goodnight, I have important business tomorrow."  
  
With that he rose from his seat and with a slight bow he shuffled from the room, leaving them both behind to discuss their evenings.  
  
"SO?" asked Siri, placing her chin on her hand and propping her elbow up on the table, her amethyst eyes gleaming devilishly at Welestra.  
  
"So what?" Welestra countered back. She was silent for a moment then spoke again, obviously trying to change the subject or evade it altogether. "I think your ears have become even pointier since we arrived Siri."  
  
Her friend chuckled and shook her head. "OH NO YOU DON'T LESTRA! I know you too well remember? You are NOT getting off that easy! You are positively glowing! Whatever happened out there?"  
  
Welestra fidgeted a bit, her hands resting on the tabletop. She then sighed deeply; when Siri wanted a answer there was no getting around it.  
  
"Legolas happened," she stated simply and matter-of-factly, however her wide smile betrayed her mirth and happiness.  
  
"WHAT?" Siri yelped, her amethyst eyes growing wide with disbelief. "You...and LEGOLAS?"  
  
Welestra nodded and smiled softly, then not able to help herself she collapsed into a fit of giggles. "Yes. Yes me and Legolas. I swear I had no intention of it happening...it just sort of, well, happened!"  
  
Siri stared at her friend in utter disbelief then collapsed into giggles herself. "I don't believe this! Did you kiss him?"  
  
"SIRI!" Welestra shouted in protest, swatting playfully at her friend.  
  
"Well, did you?" Siri persisted.  
  
Welestra knew she wouldn't give up. "Yes...yes I kissed him twice!"  
  
"TWICE!" Siri giggled and smirked.  
  
"Yes twice, is there a problem with that?" Welestra said, shooting her friend a look.  
  
"No, no, of course not."  
  
"How many times did you kiss Boromir?" Welestra asked, quirking a brow.  
  
"You want me to count?" Siri retorted, giggling madly.  
  
"No, I will simply take that as a signal that all went well," Welestra said smiling.  
  
Siri nodded. "It went quite well in fact. He is so wonderful, so noble and wonderful...I think I am in love."  
  
Welestra giggled madly. "Siri! You were in love before we even got here!"  
  
"All right, true you have a point there. Shall we get some rest? I am terribly tired."  
  
Welestra nodded to her friend and they both arose from their chairs and left Elrond's study to head down the hallway towards their rooms. Their chambers were right next to one another and Siri paused just before going into her own room.  
  
"Just for the record Lestra..."  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"I think that you and Legolas make a WONDERFUL couple!" Siri said, giggling impishly.  
  
"OH YOU!" Welestra swatted at her best friend again and both collapsed into another giggle-fit on the floor, straightening up a bit and smiling at each other secretly as Elrond walked by, giving them a odd look. Once he had passed they stood up and Siri smiled to Welestra.  
  
"I know you had hoped Gandalf could tell you more but I PROMISE you that together we will find the secrets to your past, and I will be by your side the whole way."  
  
Welestra smiled. "Including carting my dead weight around if I get attacked by a Nazgul again?"  
  
"Yes, including that most of all, besides...there is no one who's dead weight I would rather carry!"  
  
The two girls chuckled and embraced in a tight hug.  
  
"Goodnight Siri."  
  
"Goodnight Lestra!"  
  
With that the two girls slipped into their chambers, each left to the beautiful night and her own thoughts.  
  
Siri slipped into her room, lit the candles and sighed deeply. She was alone now, and absolutely terrified. Yes, things with Boromir had gone well, but that would not stop him from dying at Amon Hen. What was she going to do? It seemed as though she had only one choice - she had to follow after them.  
  
Welestra was alone as well and her thoughts turned to Legolas; it had been so unexpected. She regretted none of it however and she enjoyed his company more than even she wanted to admit. It seemed clear that she would have to go as well if she ever wanted to find out about her past, and also to keep Siri from going on a one woman suicide mission when it came to Boromir's death.  
  
So in the silence of their rooms each girl made a decision, not knowing they had both made the same choices.  
  
They awoke the next morning within minutes of each other and met in the hall, each headed to the other's room.  
  
"Seems like we both had the same idea," Siri replied, smiling brightly.  
  
Welestra chuckled. "Great minds think alike."  
  
"Very true," Siri said, her amethyst eyes grew wide for a moment and she looked to Welestra. "THE COUNCIL! OH NO!"  
  
Welestra blinked then realized what Siri meant. "Have we missed it?!"  
  
"I don't think so. Hurry up, get dressed, I'll meet you back here in the hall in 10 minutes."  
  
Both of them made haste back into their rooms and got dressed as quickly as they could, throwing on gowns that had been se out for them. They then met in the hallway, Siri in emerald green and Welestra in azure blue.  
  
"Come on let's go!" Siri grabbed her friend's arm and began tugging her down the hallway and towards the exit nearest the gardens.  
  
"We can cut through the gardens and will have less of a chance of being seen."  
  
Welestra nodded confirmation and the two girls raced through the haven, arriving at the site of the council after what seemed like an eternity. They hid close to where Merry and Pippin were hiding and waved to the two Hobbits, motioning for them to not give the two girls away. Merry nodded and together Siri and Welestra watched the meeting un-fold.  
  
Elrond explained about the Last Alliance and the Ring as Siri and Welestra watched on, crouched next to one another. They heard Boromir speak of Mordor and Sauron, and the debate with Aragorn. Then brave Frodo stood forth offering to take the Ring and both girls had to try not to cheer with happiness for seeing him up and well again. Both Boromir and Legolas seemed oddly happy given the present circumstances; of course only the girls knew why. It was then, when Merry and Pippin burst forth, that the girls knew they had to leave and get back to Elrond's home before they were spotted. So they did, running as fast as they could. They did beat him, and were waiting for him in his study when he arrived.  
  
"Elrond," Siri spoke up. "Lestra and I have made a decision. We are going to follow them. Follow the Fellowship."  
  
Elrond quirked a brow and shook his head. "I cannot let you do that."  
  
"May we know why, Elrond?" Welestra asked.  
  
"Because it is much too dangerous, Welestra," he answered gravely. "Siri may have begun to remember her past, but her skills are still far from her memory. Whether you possess any skills near to match hers in hiding, I know not. It is clear that the Nine are hunting you, and there is no one I can afford to send with you anywhere, and I will not request the Fellowship to take care of the both of you as well as the Ringbearer. The task is dangerous enough without your own mysterious perils to follow."  
  
Siri's heart tore in two, and Welestra secretly raised a hand to her indicating for her to wait before losing all hope. She knew what her best friend was thinking, and she would ensure that Siri went with Boromir.  
  
Siri turned to Elrond. "So what must we do then?"  
  
"You will stay and train. My sons Elrohir and Elledan have arrived back from the wilds, and I will leave you in their care. When you are fit to fight, I will allow you both to go with them to the Golden Wood and seek out Lady Galadriel's aid." He explained.  
  
"Elrond I know you mean well," Welestra began, stepping forward. "But you do not understand. Both Siri and I know of things that are destined for the Fellowship, things that will happen that should not happen. We both know of what to expect on the journey, and are well-prepared for it; more than you know. I, for one, will go after the Fellowship if it is by your leave or not Elrond. I ask no one to endanger their own lives on my account, for I take responsibility for my own actions. If I am not of this world Elrond, then allow me to do what I must."  
  
Elrond took a step back in surprise; she spoke with such strong authority. Strange wisdom rippled through her voice, and determination flowed through her. Perhaps she was right; if this was what she felt was right, then who was he to tell her otherwise. Infinite was his wisdom, but there was a power in her greater than he or Gandalf, probably even greater than the Valar. He sighed, being at a loss for an answer. He looked at Siri, then back at her. "Then what do you suppose I answer to Lady Siri's request?"  
  
She looked at her friend, then back at Elrond. "Give her two days' training with your sons. Then she will be ready to leave with me."  
  
Siri whipped her head to face her friend, confused. What WAS she doing? Welestra turned to her. "Trust me Siri, it is for the best. Training will awaken your skills."  
  
Elrond sighed. "Very well. If you both agree to it, then reluctantly will I allow it. Understand I only wish for your safety."  
  
Welestra smiled reassuringly. "Listen to my sister, Elrond, and she will quell your fears. She will ensure our safe travels, if guardian is what we should need."  
  
He returned her smile, and allowed them to their own thoughts. Quickly Welestra strode through the halls, Siri jogging to keep up. "All right Lestra, just what was the big idea of all that? You know I can fight as well as you."  
  
"I know you can Siri," Welestra replied. "But you are forgetting one thing; I have one who can remind me immediately of my skills when they are needed, and you do not. Fighting and avoiding the Nazgul was easy, as we know their ways and weaknesses. As long as we had those matches, your hearing and my sister we were protected. But no daggers and lit branches are going to protect us from Orcs and Uruk-hais; we need that which we have forgotten."  
  
Siri sighed heavily, falling into stride with Welestra. "Perhaps you're right, some refreshing will do me good. But Boromir-"  
  
"Will be just fine," Welestra answered smiling. "We will have caught up to them before they reached Amon Hen."  
  
Siri smiled as well. "Sometimes I wonder if you will need my help at all in finding yourself, Lestra. You seem to be doing just fine without me."  
  
"But the comfort that I have a friend such as you to fall back on should I stumble also helps," Welestra replied. They arrived to their rooms. "Change into some more fitting clothes, bid Boromir a temporary farewell and then seek out Elrond's sons. The quicker you remember, the quicker we can go."  
  
"It's going to break his heart knowing he must leave me behind," Siri commented sadly.  
  
"But he will understand your situation," Welestra tried. Siri shook her head.  
  
"You don't understand, Lestra. He, he-" Siri paused, finding the words hard to say. "He pledged himself to me. He said that he would go where ever I needed to be."  
  
Welestra raised her eyebrows intently. "Really?"  
  
Siri nodded. "Yes, I could hardly believe it myself when he did." She looked at her friend. "What should I do?"  
  
"Be honest and truthful, and tell him that it will not be long before you two will see eachother again," Welestra replied. "Now go change before he leaves."  
  
Smiling gratefully, Siri rushed into her room to change. Welestra's own smile faded, knowing that she had more to worry about than Siri. 


End file.
